


love was the kindling and stubbornness the match

by Courageinabox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Luna tells Bahamut to fuck off, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, defying a prophecy, ffxv hurt me and this is how I'm handling it, lunafreya deserved better 2kforever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageinabox/pseuds/Courageinabox
Summary: “Love was the kindling and stubbornness the match, as what the Pyreburner saw in humanity was a force of will that set the first fires burning. He was touched by the devotion we feel to each other, and it is said that mankind taught him what it meant to love; he in turn taught the Frostbearer, so that for the first time, the Astrals themselves might know the pleasure of true love and the meaning of life."Lunafreya says no. The fate of all of Eos is changed when a child Luna learns the truth of the prophecy and the true fate of the Chosen King, and decides she will not let it be. Her stubbornness gives her back her crown, thaws the hearts of gods, and sets her on the path to changing fate, no matter the price.





	1. The Chosen King

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to those that provided me the inspiration to write and publish it -- notably, Archive users ohmyfae, nicolareed, and strangeandintoxicating and their fics ‘Triumph of the Fallen’, 'Not Quite Home in Darkness', and 'Blood Queen'. Thank you all so much for the astounding fics you write and all the joy you've brought to me through them.
> 
> Please note that because this is an AU, I do play fast and loose with canon at times, particularly in the timeline.  
> The first two chapters of this fic are mostly a retelling of events seen in canon, but after that is where things will get exciting.
> 
> Many thanks to Wynter and my best friend S for beta reading!

The day the Lucian royalty arrived in Tenebrae, Lunafreya had spent most of the morning pacing around her room.

The room itself was quiet, except for each step she took across the wooden floor. The activity below her was muffled by floors and walls and closed doors, but a hurricane of thoughts spun in her mind.

Queen Sylva had told her children the week before of the special visitors who were soon coming. Visitors to Fenestala Manor were not uncommon, as many people flocked there to seek healing from the Queen Oracle Sylva nox Fleuret. Just as often, Queen Sylva would leave the manor to go to those who could not come to her.

However, Queen Sylva explained that this time, things were different. Their visitors were not of the common folk, and they came for more than healing. She emphasized that King Regis Lucis Caelum was a friend above all, and that Lunafreya and Ravus were to be kind to him and King Regis’ son, the Crown Prince Noctis.

The admonishment was not directed at Lunafreya, and she knew that. Her manners were impeccable, but Ravus’ often left things to be desired. Her older brother was of the age where children were often surly.

Most importantly, Lunafreya knew that her meeting Prince Noctis was a fateful event.

But she was worried.

Lunafreya wasn’t supposed to be worried, so she only paced where no one would see her. She was supposed to be happy, to think about how this meeting would set her on a path of predestined future.

Twelve-year-old Lunafreya had only one secret, and it was that she didn’t want to ever see the future she was supposed to help along.

The story as she was supposed to know it was laid out in her _Cosmogony_ books, and had been taught to her since she was young. The divine messenger Gentiana had come to stay in Fenestala Manor since Lunafreya was only four years old, and all her studies since then focused on preparing her for her future duties as Oracle. Lunafreya had known since she was small that Noctis Lucis Caelum was the Chosen King of Light, the future King of Lucis that Lunafreya was sworn to aid, as the future Oracle.

Lunafreya’s troubled thoughts came because of what was _not_ written in her volumes of Eos’ history, or spelled out in her studies. Maybe that was meant to protect her - a mere child - from the truth of the matter. But it made her feel like she was being used, and her otherwise unshakeable faith almost wavered in the face of it.

She hadn’t meant to run into anyone, let alone the _Accursed_ , on the fateful afternoon that had changed everything _._ Lunafreya had just turned eleven and had snuck out of the manor’s gardens, only meaning to stay out for an hour.

When she met the ‘man of no consequence’ he recognized her, and their encounter had ended after he told her a story, and he had taken his leave quickly when Pryna appeared to guide Luna home.

Perhaps some of it had been embellished. Lunafreya knew that logically, she should assume that everything the Accursed had said were lies meant to manipulate her. But her heart told her it wasn’t. At least in one case, Ardyn had told her the truth, the only truth Lunafreya had never wanted to hear.

Even though she had yet to meet him, Lunafreya didn’t want Noctis to die.

Just thinking about it made her insides burn. Maybe Gentiana wouldn’t be mad if she found out what Lunafreya knew. But the messenger would surely tell Queen Sylva, who would _not_ be happy to find out how Lunafreya had learned this.

And neither would be happy to hear that Lunafreya didn’t want to accept it.

She was sure that meeting Noctis was only going to make things worse. She hadn’t told a soul what she knew, and it hurt everytime she thought about. It wasn’t _fair._ It was cruel, and Lunafreya hated it. But a child had no way to do anything about it, so Lunafreya paced.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t easy to push these thoughts away when someone came to tell her to join her mother and brother, and the three of them stood on the steps of the manor to greet the Lucian royalty as their friends.

Lunafreya watched the convoy of dark vehicles pull up. They stuck out against the natural backdrop of Tenebrae, like stickers pressed into a scene that didn’t match. The people who exited the cars all wore dark clothes, and most of them turned their focus to one car in the center of the convoy.

Lunafreya picked out King Regis with ease, as every Lucian guard in the vicinity was looking his way and the man held himself in a regal manner.

King Regis was focused on something else, and Lunafreya didn’t quite understand until she got her first glimpse of Noctis.

When King Regis had settled his son in the wheelchair, Queen Sylva descended the steps. Ravus and Lunafreya stayed put, watching.

The wheelchair made Noctis look even smaller, Lunafreya observed. He wasn’t looking around much, his eyes shadowed by his dark bangs. Lunafreya couldn’t even catch his eyes and offer a smile, although she tried. Noctis’ eyes stayed mostly set on his father.

Lunafreya watched as King Regis and her mother shook hands, and then the sovereigns shared a hug. So they _were_ friends. Queen Sylva didn’t greet many people with that much familiarity.

The Queen turned, leading the Lucian royals towards the manor. She was speaking, telling King Regis how much of a pleasure it was to see him after all this time.

There was another man at King Regis’ shoulder, and he helped make sure the wheelchair safely got to the top of the stairs. Now Queen Sylva turned to her children, gesturing them forward.

There was a bounce in Lunafreya’s step. She was torn between her excitement at the meeting and her fear. To have a new friend was a wonderful thing, but Lunafreya was afraid to look into Noctis’ eyes and not be able to forget that this was the boy the Astrals wanted her to lead to slaughter. Like he wasn’t just a little boy.

Lunafreya swore she felt Gentiana’s hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see - but the messenger was nowhere to be seen.

“This is my son Ravus, and my daughter Lunafreya.” Queen Sylva was saying softly, and Lunafreya quickly looked back at their guests.

King Regis stepped around his son’s wheelchair to offer a handshake to both of them. Ravus murmured a polite greeting, and Lunafreya looked up at King Regis’ face as he shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The Lucian King said, and the smile on his face was so genuine that Lunafreya had to smile back.

When King Regis stepped back, he quietly prompted Noctis, saying, “Introduce yourself, son.”

The nudge made Noctis raised his head higher, tentatively making eye contact with Ravus and Lunafreya. Lunafreya smiled at him, trying to be encouraging. “I’m Noctis.” He said, voice still shy and soft.

Lunafreya didn’t want to let her heart break now, but it was hard to keep it together.

 

* * *

 

That evening, the royalty of Tenebrae and Lucis dined together. King Regis and Queen Sylva spoke during most of the meal; Ravus seemed rather sullen this night, for reasons Lunafreya wasn’t sure of, and Lunafreya herself couldn’t find many words. Noctis was completely silent.

Everytime Lunafreya looked at him, she wanted to scream. This was the little boy that the Astrals wanted to put to death. Her faith in the Six was strong, and Lunafreya had always believed in her calling, but she couldn’t understand this. Were they ever going to tell her? Was she meant to lead him by the hand to his death?

It was supposed to be for the good of the world, so that the Accursed and the Starscourge would be forever destroyed. But all Lunafreya could see was a little boy who would never truly live, because of mistakes that were not his own.

Lunafreya was jerked from her thoughts at the end of dinner, when Queen Sylva suggested, “Lunafreya, why don’t you show Noctis around our home?”

Lunafreya’s head shot up to look at her mother. She nodded dutifully, putting a smile on her face. She pushed her chair out and rounded the table to approach Noctis.

His eyes moved to her as she came to his side.

“Hello.” She said softly.

“Hi.” He answered back.

“It’s very nice here, I think you’ll like it.” Lunafreya offered as she carefully reached for the handles of the wheelchair, her eyes asking permission.

“Yeah.” Noctis answered, and his small nod comforted Lunafreya. She gripped the wheelchair and gently rotated it, trying to be as careful as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the pair of sovereigns watching them. Both Queen Sylva and King Regis looked pleased.

Lunafreya turned her head just enough that her hair would hide her face, and pushed Noctis’ chair out of the dining hall.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya spoke as they went, telling Noctis idle things about the manor and the history of Tenebrae, posing a rhetorical question to him every once in awhile to see him nod or hum in acknowledgement.

They pause at the base of the main, great staircase. “I’d show you my room.” Lunafreya said, glancing up the stairs. “But maybe later.” She finished apologetically.

“I can walk.” It’s the first full sentence Lunafreya has heard him speak. “I just get tired. And it hurts sometimes.”

“It’s alright.” Lunafreya answered quickly. She didn’t want to get them into trouble, or having Noctis hurting his first night in Tenebrae. “I know! I can introduce you to Umbra and Pryna.”

Noctis looked up at her, a little confused, as Lunafreya stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled.

A bark answered, and then out of nowhere, two dogs bounded up to Lunafreya’s feet. She laughed and knelt.

“Noctis, this is Umbra-” Lunafreya patted the darker dog, “and Pryna.” She finished, petting the white dog.

Noctis extended a hand and Pryna pushed her head under it. For the first time, Lunafreya saw a smile work its way onto Noctis’ face.

Lunafreya scratched Umbra, smiling. “They’re messengers, and also very good friends.”

Pryna started licking Noctis’ hand, and the boy let out a small laugh. “I like them.” He agreed.

The two played with the dogs for awhile before Lunafreya continued the tour. The pups accompanied them now, scampering along the halls.

Toward the end of the night, as Lunafreya was bringing Noctis back to the room where he would be staying, he spoke.

“Hey, can I call you Luna?”

The question made her pause before she kept walking. “I think I’d like that very much. Everyone always calls me by my full name, but...Luna. I like it.”

Luna smiled at him and Noctis smiled back.

Luna promised Noctis before leaving him that she would show him the gardens, soon. “Sylleblossoms are flowers native to Tenebrae. They’re beautiful, I think you’ll like them.”

Noctis nodded. “Oh, Luna?”

“Yes?”

“You can call me Noct, by the way.”

Luna grinned. “Alright. Goodnight, Noct.”

“Goodnight Luna.” 

 

* * *

 

Queen Sylva gave Luna a tight hug before sending her daughter to bed.

“Thank you for being so kind to him.” The Queen murmured. “King Regis said he has not seen his son so light-hearted in some time.”

“He’s very nice, I like him a lot.” Luna confessed. “I want to show him the gardens, and the fields of sylleblossoms. I think he’ll like it.”

“I think he will, sweetheart.”

“Mom, is he going to be okay?” Luna couldn’t help but ask.

Queen Sylva pressed a kiss to Lunafreya’s forehead. “Yes, dearest. He has been recovering well from his injuries, and I will be able to handle the rest. I promise all will be well.”

The answer comforted Luna, and she bid her mother goodnight and went to bed.

She got to her room before she started crying.

Umbra and Pryna pushed their noses against her hands, trying to give comfort. Luna sniffed and curled up on her bed. The dogs curled up against her.

“Wherefore does the lady weep?”

The voice was kind and concerned, and Luna opened her eyes to see Gentiana silhouetted against the window.

She couldn’t tell the truth; at least, not the full truth.

“I’m worried for him.” Lunafreya whispered. “He’s so small.”

Gentiana gently laid her hand on Luna’s head, stroking her hair. “The prince of light will be well. The Oracle will see to it.”

Luna didn’t answer. She knew Gentiana meant well, but the Messenger didn’t know that Lunafreya’s fears were about a further future, about Noctis’ destiny.

“The young lady must keep her faith. The Chosen King may yet be young, but the lady growing close to him will soothe both of their hearts.”

“Yes.” Luna whispered tearfully, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

“Try to sleep, and as the sun will rise, fear will be chased from the lady’s heart.”

Luna closed her eyes for a long moment, and when she opened them again, Gentiana was gone.

She was sure the High Messenger was still watching. Luna slid off the bed and changed into her pajamas before she crawled back under the blankets.

Noct was her friend; Luna knew that for certain. Even if only for this short time, all would be well. Maybe after Noctis went home, Lunafreya would try to talk to her mother about the prophecy and seek solace.

_All will be well,_ Luna thought. _All will be well._

 

* * *

 

Luna didn’t see Noctis walk for three more days, as they traipsed through the manor and the gardens having all kinds of fun. This was also the third day in a row that Luna had taken him to the sylleblossom fields, and this time, as they went past a knoll covered in flowers, Noctis suggested they sit atop it for awhile.

Luna glanced between the hill and the wheelchair, uncertain if she had the strength to get it up to the top, especially through the thick flowers.

Noctis braced himself on the arms of the wheelchair and told Luna he would be fine.

She had worried, but the two of them made it to the top with more ease than Luna had expected. Her concern was soon forgotten as they laughed and picked flowers to make crowns.

Luna finished lacing the last of the stems together and leaned over, delicately placing the crown on Noct’s dark-haired head.

“I crown you, King Noctis!” Luna announced and they both giggled.

Noctis quickly went to finish the crown in his hands, and Luna ducked her head so that he could reach.

“I crown you, Queen Luna!” He told her as he placed it over her ears.

Umbra was pushing his nose into the crook of Luna’s arm, and she pets the dog’s ears. “The Queen Oracle and the King of Light.” Luna said with a smile. “Rulers both brave and kind.”

“Light?” Noctis queried, and that one word made Lunafreya’s blood run cold. She had managed to forget, for the last few days, and the title had slipped off her tongue. Years of believing in her calling was not written over so easily.

“Yes.” Luna said, tugging Umbra a little closer. “Do you know the stories?”

“I think.” Noctis said, frowning a little. “Not as well as you, probably.”

“Well.” Luna started, swallowing hard. She hoped Noctis would not know her apprehension. “It’s a title for a special king of Lucis. It was said by Bahamut that one day, the Chosen King would come. And that’s you.”

A bark made Luna and Noct both jump, and Luna whipped her head around to see Pryna bounding up the hill. She rolled up onto her knees, rubbing the dog’s snout and thanking the Astrals for the timely intervention. “Come on.” Luna said, getting to her feet and brushing off her knees. “There’s a pond further along here that I haven’t shown you yet, there’s beautiful fish in there.”

“What kind of fish?” Noctis asked, sounding excited once more. Luna offered him her hands, and helped haul him to his feet.

“I’m not quite sure what they are? But they’re a rainbow of colors, and they’re wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Luna.”

“Goodnight, Noct.”

When Luna left Noctis that evening, she still felt unsettled. She thought that she should try and tell him about the prophecy, about the Crystal and what being the Chosen King meant; but telling him about the caveat seemed like a mistake. She couldn’t unload that horrible, horrible thing onto him -- it would be cruel.

She was halfway back to her room when a voice jerked her from her thoughts.

“I don’t find him very impressive.”

Lunafreya stopped and turned to look at her brother, who was scowling at her. Luna scowled back.

“He’s a boy, Ravus. And he’s my friend. I don’t know what you think he should be like.”

“He’s supposed to the _King of Kings_ , the legend itself, and he won’t even talk to most people.” Ravus sneered. Luna’s scowl deepened.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lunafreya said stiffly. “You fudged all of your studies on that part of _Cosmogony_ lore anyways.”

Ravus didn’t snap something back, because Luna was right.

“Not to mention, you’ve not spoken a word to him, so you wouldn’t know what he’s like.” Luna’s tone grew hotter. “Don’t make erroneous assumptions just because you want to be mean. It’s not becoming of you.”

Ravus spun on his heel and stormed down the hall. Luna resisted the urge to make faces at his back, because it wouldn’t amount to anything.

With a huff, Luna turned away and hurried the rest of the way to her room, eager to sleep and put this day behind her.

 

* * *

 

Luna and Noct spend the rest of the week in relative joy. The dogs chased them through the halls and Luna ran as fast as she could, pushing Noct’s wheelchair down the halls and taking the corners as quick as she dared. It was more fun than Luna had had in years, since Ravus had started pushing her away in favor of being grumpy.

One afternoon, Luna knew she had one thing to do before their time was up. So as Noct settled on her bed, she pulled out one of her _Cosmogony_ books.

She knew the story well enough to tell it without the book, but she sat beside Noctis and flipped through the pages as she talked.

 

* * *

 

“The Crystal was gifted to mankind, so we might know lasting prosperity.” She focused on her breathing throughout the whole story. She ran her hand along the illustration and glanced at Noctis.

“If the Crystal belongs to everyone, how come only Lucis gets to use it?” Noct’s eyebrows were drawn together.

“The Kings of Lucis do not simply use the Crystal; they also protect it.” Luna explained.

“Wait, so my dad’s guarding it?” Luna supposed it made sense that Noctis didn’t really know. He was so little, and Luna supposed eventually being king wasn’t the same as becoming the Oracle. She’d been in training since she was younger than he was now.

“Yes.” Luna confirmed.

There was awe on his face and in his voice. “I had no idea.”

Luna took a deep breath. “To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. And keeping the Crystal safe until that day falls to the line of Lucis.”

“And I’m the Chosen?” It felt like there was a heavy pressure on Luna’s chest. Of course he remembered the conversation they’d already had.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, reaching over to set her hand on Noct’s. “Only the True King, anointed by the Crystal, can purge our star of its Scourge.” She recited the words while trying not to think about them. It was her responsibility, her duty, to tell Noctis the story. But she couldn’t tell him the truth, even though it tore her apart.

“You really think I can do that?” Noctis had come out of his shell during their week together, but some of his initial shyness tinged his voice.

Luna nodded confidently. “As Oracle, I will see to it.”

Noctis tilted his head. “Huh?”

“To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.” She explained. “I will do everything I can to help you.” If there was any promise she could and would keep, it was that one.

Noctis bit his lip but nodded. “Then I guess I can do it. I won’t let you down!”

Lunafreya couldn’t help but smile. “I know you won’t.” 

 

* * *

 

The last day that Lunafreya and Noctis would spend together in Tenebrae, there was a bit of chill in the air. Luna wore a cloak with a furred neckline over her clothes and Noct had a scarf tucked into his jacket. Lunafreya and Noctis laughed as she pushed the wheelchair through the grass, following after King Regis and Queen Sylva.

Luna was mid-sentence, saying something to make Noctis laugh. She could see the pair of sovereigns watching their children with smiles on their faces in her peripheral vision, and Ravus standing behind his mother in the half-circle of guards and other nobles who accompanied the royals.

Noise and shadows suddenly cast on the ground below made Luna pause her words to glance upward, and she had only a few seconds to realize what the metal bastions were as they cut the sky, before there were metal soldiers dropping down, coming down all around them.

In an instant, the whole of Tenebrae was ablaze.


	2. To Stay Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebrae burns, and with endless words left unsaid, Lunafreya has to make hard choices.

In an instant, the whole of Tenebrae was ablaze. The guards sprung into action and others tried to flee, but surprised by the magitek army, they all were torn down by bullets, swords, and flame, and all of the foliage went up as well. Luna’s breath caught and her heart skipped a beat and then began to race, as they were cut down and set on fire, and the air was filled with screaming and gunfire.

Lunafreya had stopped dead, one hand instinctively reaching to grip Noctis’ shoulder, and the other tightening on the handle of the wheelchair. She whipped back and forth, feeling as if her feet were glued to the ground, her mouth agape at the hellish mayhem and her mind ground to a stop by complete and total fear. Noctis was braced on the armrests of the wheelchair, and Luna had to swallow the scream in her throat.

In utter horror, Lunafreya watched Ravus fall to his knees before a soldier, which pointed his flamethrower at his face.

Luna’s scream tore itself free and she shouted for him, her brother. “RAVUS!”

Luna hadn’t been able to see her mother until Queen Sylva was there, arms thrown outwards, casting herself into the flame for her son. The fire ate at her, blackening her cape of blue feathers until they were as dark as a crow’s, and Ravus was screaming for her as an armored monolith turned toward the queen and her son, and ran Queen Sylva through. Blood soaked the sylleblossoms as the ice-like crown of Tenebrae toppled from her head.

She fell forward, ashen and prone and now completely still.

Noctis was leaning forward, reaching out towards his father as the king ran towards them, calling for his son. The same metal-clad man who Luna had just seen slaughtering her mother like an animal now swung at the king, who turned and said a name that was caught by the commotion and dashed away before Luna could hear it. She’d couldn’t breath or think and for a moment she swore she felt Gentiana’s touch, or heard the Messenger's whisper, but it too was dashed away in the chaos.

When the Ring on the king’s hand began to glow, Lunafreya could feel it in her bones, in magic that lived in her blood that had yet to take form and it send a shudder up her spine. Before the king began pulling blades from nowhere, Luna sworn she could feel it, the magic of the Lucii, straight from divinity.

She could only stand and watch, nauseous from the smell of blood and gunpowder and the taste of fear, as King Regis threw the armored man away from them.

As the king charged back towards them, Luna took a few steps away from the side of the wheelchair, suddenly possessed with the need to try to find Ravus in the fire, or perhaps to spot her Messenger somewhere in the cacophony. Her eyes were dragged back to Noctis, who struggled to push himself up as his father came to his side and scooped him up effortlessly.

As King Regis turned to run, he grabbed Lunafreya’s hand. She hadn’t been ready for it, and the jerk went all the way up her shoulder. Without thinking, she began to move, hurrying along with the king and his son.

She could hear Ravus yelling now, as the king pulled her.

“King Regis! _Help us!_ King Regis!”

She saw the king glance back, but he kept running, and while Luna looked back again and again, the adrenaline in her didn’t let her feet consider stopping.

The magitek soldiers came after. It was a whole group of them, their metal feet stamping out a terrifying rhythm that made Luna’s head pound.

Lunafreya turned her head back to look at them, and in that small moment, she considered two futures.

If she ran with the king and Noctis, surely King Regis would do all he could to protect them both. They would flee back to Lucis, with Tenebrae abandoned to burn to the ground, taken by the empire like everything else.

Luna might grow up at Noctis’ side, in the Crown City. It could be a happy life, as his friend. Maybe in Lucis there would be answers to their future.

Would Luna have to tell him, she wondered, if they were always together? Could she bear to keep this secret from him all his life? Would that be fair? Would she be able?

And Ravus. To leave Ravus alone in Tenebrae, at the ‘mercy’ of the empire - Luna loved her brother, no matter how infuriating he could be, and the thought of that made her ache.

And so long as Lunafreya was in Insomnia, there would be no Oracle. The magic the Oracles held was tied to their home and to knowledge that Lunafreya would no longer be able to access from Lucis. Without an Oracle, people would suffer and turn to daemons, and the Starscourge would accelerate. To leave her calling behind...

To stay was something else entirely.

To stay was to subject herself to the horror of Niflheim, to accept that they might kill her outright and that by staying, she might be committing suicide. She might be burned in this field alongside her mother and brother.

It might mean never seeing Noctis again, and never having the chance to stand in the way of the destiny the Astrals wanted him to fulfill. But it also might mean _all_ the chances of finding a way to change things.

She would have Ravus. If they lived, then maybe together they could be safe.

And in Tenebrae, Luna would eventually be able to ascend as the Oracle. Even if she had nothing else, she would be able to protect others. And Noctis would be safe, even if she did not know what her future would hold. 

Noctis would be safe, for a time.

The magic in her blood was the best chance she had to do something, and Luna could not abandon her calling now, even if her belief in it had been shaken.

She could feel the Ring on King Regis’ hand, and even through her glove it felt hot. To her bare skin it might’ve felt like a burn. When Lunafreya turned her head away from the soldiers, she let herself look up to Noctis one more time.

_I will do everything I can to help you._

Then, she yanked her hand free.

She stumbled, but stayed on her feet as she came to a stop. King Regis managed to glance back, and he called her name in shock, but he did not stop running.

The magitek soldiers paid Lunafreya little mind as they streamed around her, in pursuit of the Lucians. Noctis reached for her, screaming, begging, “ _Luna!”_

She kept her face as composed as she could, wishing she could only apologize to him. If she could, one day, she would try to make him understand why she couldn’t have made any other choice. Why this had to be, if there was any hope for either of them to live.

She watched until they were out of sight.

Then Lunafreya turned and ran back to the clearing, back to her brother, back to her fate at the hands of Niflheim. To her calling, and her only chance at truly changing the future.

 

* * *

 

When Luna came to the edge of the clearing, a dozen magitek soldiers aimed their rifles at her and she threw her hands up in an act of submission.

“Hold your fire.” The gruff, slightly muffled command came from the armored man who had tried to kill King Regis, who had murdered Luna’s mother. So he _was_ a man, not a machine. Luna eyed him, her whole body shaking and shuddering as she tried to swallow her panic and her tears.

The soldiers lowered their weapons. The monolith of a commander did not speak, nor could Luna see his face, but she could feel his eyes on her and she held his assumed gaze as confidently as she could.

When he turned away and began throwing orders again, Luna took it as silent permission to relax. She wasn’t dead yet. She tore across the field and fell to her knees on the scorched ground at Ravus’ side.

Her brother was clutching one arm, the white sleeve turning red with blood, and was crouched over the immolated corpse of their mother. Luna grabbed at him in desperation, her breath hitching horribly.

“Lunafreya. Lunafreya.” Ravus whispered hoarsely.

“Noctis and the king are gone.” She whispered back.

“He left us.” Ravus half-sobbed the words, doubling over even further.

Luna reached her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. “I let go, Ravus. I let go.”

She reached out for the body of her mother, and the feathers of the queen’s cloak crumbled to ash at her touch, staining Lunafreya’s fingers black.

“Blood of the Oracle.” The rumbling voice of the Niflheim commander made Luna’s head shoot up. The man had come closer and loomed over her and Ravus now.

She could feel the shuddering breaths her brother took as he sat up, trying to straighten his spine as much as possible. He put one arm out, as if to shield Lunafreya from the man.

“The province of Tenebrae has been annexed by the Niflheim empire.” The man announced. Luna was shaking, her lungs burning from running away and back, and still she wanted to laugh. As if this _invasion_ were some formal annexation. “From this day forward, you both are in the custody of Niflheim.”

Neither Luna nor Ravus spoke. What could they say? The air was filled a deafening sound as another dropship landed nearby, and enormous trees were felled in the process. Another group of soldiers disembarked, and with them came a man, one that Lunafreya recognized.

The Accursed swaggered his way towards them, and Luna bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

When the man came to a stop, he clasped his hands together in some kind of sick delight.

“What a gift, General Glauca.” The Accursed declared. _Glauca._ It had been the name King Regis had spoken, taken by the wind and the screams. The name of the man beneath the mask. Luna committed it to her memory.

The Accursed came closer, smiling awfully at Luna and Ravus as he leaned over them. “Hello, dear children. I am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. I’ll be seeing a lot of you in the next few weeks, as I’ll be handling the organization of the newest imperial province.”

Neither of them spoke, and Ardyn frowned ever so slightly. He snapped his fingers and the nearest magitek trooper stepped forth, roughly hauling Luna and Ravus to their feet.

“What sort of manners did your mother teach you?” Ardyn clucked in disapproval as he stood over Queen Sylva’s corpse. “In Niflheim, we greet our new friends.”

“Hello, Chancellor.” Ravus muttered, one arm still around Luna’s waist.

Luna wanted to spit and scream. She could still feel the ghostly pain that the Ring of the Lucii had sent through her, and the clearing was still hot from the fires that had yet to burn themselves out. Ardyn grinned and waited, and Lunafreya carefully pronounced,

“Hello, Accur—”

Before the word finished, a hand sharply cuffed her in the face. Luna was knocked sideways, avoiding a fall straight onto her mother’s blackened body only by the virtue of Ravus. Luna sagged in his arms, tasting blood, as Ravus pulled her up and drew her close.

“She meant it is a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor.” Ravus said quickly as Luna pressed her uninjured cheek against her brother’s shoulder, looking away from Glauca and Ardyn. The cold mask of a magitek trooper was there instead.

Ardyn chuckled. “They will learn.” He said, and whatever he said next went muffled as he must’ve turned away. Then Luna and Ravus were being shoved and pushed along, with Ravus tugging Luna the whole way.

They passed Noctis’ discarded wheelchair, now knocked on its side and mostly twisted metal.

Lunafreya sent a prayer to the Astrals for his safety. She didn’t dare ask for her own, unsure if even the Six could protect her and Ravus now.

 

* * *

 

The soldiers didn’t bother to disentangle Luna and Ravus, instead shoving them into a bedroom and slamming the door. Luna faintly recognized it as her own room, as Ravus hustled her to her bed, where she had sat telling Noctis the stories of Eos only days before.

“Lunafreya, you cannot be so foolish.” Ravus scolded her as he sat her down. Gently, he held her chin and turned her head to look at the bruise that must have been blossoming on her cheek. “We must respect them, even if we grit our teeth. It’s how we will stay alive.”

“I know.” Luna muttered. “The Chancellor. He is the Accursed, Ravus, of the legends. A man part daemon.”

Ravus pulled away from her and the look in his eyes was half disbelief. He broke their stare and rose. “Then we must be even more careful, sister, not ruder.”

“I know.” Luna repeated, drawing her feet up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged.

Ravus started pacing across Luna’s rug. She wanted to say more to him, but couldn’t find the words. Lunafreya sat in dull silence until a low whine made her turn.

At the foot of her bed sat Umbra and Pryna. Luna gasped and crawled to them, as Ravus stopped his pacing to watch as Lunafreya reached out to pet the dogs.

“Oh, lovelies.” Luna murmured in relief. A sudden cool breeze fluttered through the room, and Luna realized that beyond her dogs was the hem of a familiar dark dress. She bounced up onto her knees and cried in relief, “Gentiana!”

The Messenger stood on the edge of the rug, ever-poised and unruffled. Luna threw herself from the bed to rush forward, then threw her arms around Gentiana.

In the edge of her vision, Luna could see Ravus cautiously sauntering forward. After a moment’s pause, Gentiana hugged Luna back.

“It is the greatest pleasure to see the children of the Queen Oracle are safe.” Gentiana said in her low voice.

“Oh Gentiana, I was worried.” Luna said, her voice slightly muffled by Gentiana’s dress. “I didn’t know, if you...”

Gentiana set a hand on Lunafreya’s shoulder, and Luna looked up at the Messenger’s face. Gentiana opened her eyes, and the soft green was a comfort to Luna.

“Dear lady,” Gentiana began in a soothing voice. “The Messenger's travels will be halted by no obstacle, not even the forsaken empire. At the side of the Oracle-to-be, so all the divine messengers shall remain.”

Luna felt Umbra and Pryna pressing against her legs. “Thank you.” She whispered, slightly tearful. “But what are we to do? Niflheim has little mercy, and I fear—” Her voice caught and she stopped, unable to form the rest of the words.

“Worry not.” Gentiana murmured. “Though the path forward may be fraught with danger and darkness, the lady of light will prevail. Even the forsaken will not stand in the way of the Oracle’s rightful ascension, and then the lady will find the freedom to see to her calling.”

So they would live. It was the only clear meaning that Lunafreya could take from Gentiana’s words. One more question choked her up, and Luna took a breath and then voiced it.

“What of Noctis?” In the corner of her eye, Luna could see Ravus look away when she spoke Noctis’ name. Her brother did not have respect for the prince, but Luna didn’t care. She had to know.

“The Chosen King is carried towards the walls of water; where the sovereign and savior will find their way back to their home, and the resting place of the Crystal.” Gentiana hummed. “Daemons at their backs and once more behind the old wall, the King of Kings will be safe.”

Luna hugged Gentiana again, letting out a sigh of relief. “You have given me a great gift by telling me these things.” She whispered to Gentiana. “Thank you, truly.”

“It is the pleasure of the Messenger to serve the Oracle-to-be.”

When Lunafreya stepped back, she turned towards Ravus. She considered her words and then said to her brother, “Faith _will_ serve us well.”

“I do not doubt you.” Ravus said dully. “Only envy that I am not you, and that I do not find the strength you do in gods and messengers.”

 _If only he knew._ Lunafreya thought grimly. “Then we must have faith in each other alone. Together, even Niflheim’s iron fist cannot break us. So long as we live, so does the line of the Oracle, and so does Tenebrae.”

Ravus sighed and shook his head. “You are too wise for your age, Lunafreya.”

“I’ve never had a choice, brother.”

Again Ravus sighed and crossed the distance to Lunafreya, taking her hands in his. “I know. Please, Lunafreya, we must be careful. We cannot antagonize anyone. I swear I will do what I can to protect you, but I cannot protect you from what they will demand of you as Oracle. I cannot stand in your place, even if I would.”

“I’ll be alright.” Luna answered. “I promise.”

Ravus pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

 

* * *

 

When he encouraged her to sleep a few hours later, she offered to share her bed with him but he declined. As Lunafreya curled up and went to sleep, she saw him settle into one of her chairs in a position of protection. Her brother, and now her only family, was the last thing she saw before falling into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke into the more to clattering metal and slamming doors as food was brought, and the door locked again. It was the first of many fearful nights Lunafreya spent under Niflheim’s occupation. It was not the last.

 

* * *

  

Ravus could not stay close to her for long. Not long after the nightmare began, Glauca began to keep them apart, letting them be together for only short amounts of time, under armed guard.

For the first week, Ardyn lurked in the halls of the manor, taunting and playing with Lunafreya at every chance he got. Luna refused to speak to him unless he demanded her to answer, and even then, she gave him only clipped words. In her mind, she spat curses.

Ravus refused to speak of whatever he was facing when he wasn’t with her, but Lunafreya could see the tired sag to his shoulders, the way the injuries he tried to hide changed his stride. There was relief on his face every time he saw that Luna was still whole. Glauca was not kind to her, and Luna was too used to flinching whenever he raised his hands to the height of her face. But Luna was still alive, and so was Ravus. When the nights were the worst, Gentiana was always there, cradling Luna as she held back her tears.

She counted the stars at night and thought about Noctis, somewhere far away, beholding the same moon and the same constellations. Lunafreya kept up her studies, rereading the same old books when isolated in her room and stuffing as many flowers as she could into her pockets during the brief times she was let outside.

She put the flowers into vases throughout her room and learned the rhythm of the rounds the magitek soldiers took through the halls, so she could find the right time to sneak down the hallways to the library. When she didn’t find what she wanted there, she started taking longer and more dangerous trips to her mother’s study. These rebellions taught her what her own blood tasted like, but Luna felt like she was on the verge of something after eight long months.

Then, one night, General Glauca dragged her from her bed and threw her to the floor in the hallway, forcing her to watch as they torched the library, her mother’s bedroom and study, and half the rooms in the manor. The smoke made her throat burn and her eyes water, and all Luna could see in her blurry vision was the fields of Tenebrae ablaze, her mother a body in an undignified pyre, and Noctis reaching for her beyond the walls of flame. Ravus’ screams echoed in her mind.

As Glauca threw her back into her room, he threatened that next time, more than a few little rooms would burn.

Luna laid prone on the floor, watching the starlight dance on the wood through the gaps in the curtains, and vowed that one day she would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna took it a little rough this chapter, but she's not going to break. Next time we get to see her finally get to stand up for herself.  
> Thank you all so much for your comments/kudos from the first chapter!! I'm really delighted by the reception the opening got and I can't wait to keep writing.


	3. Blood of the Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of abuse under Niflheim's control only strengthens Lunafreya's resolve. When the time is right, she uses the fire in her to thaw the heart of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! This chapter is longer than the first two, hope you all enjoy!  
> Big thanks again to Wynter for beta reading!

****Lunafreya’s thirteenth birthday came and went without acknowledgement from anyone but her and her devoted messenger. Gentiana whispered to Luna as she sat at the windows of her room, watching the sun go down, that soon, things would change.

Luna had begged Gentiana to tell her more, but the messenger had nothing else to say.

Two weeks after her birthday, Luna was finally allowed to see Ravus again. She was escorted to one of the sitting rooms in the manor, which was mostly butchered except for the few remaining chairs. Even they were more worn that they should be, the upholstery torn and the stuffing hanging out due to unknown attacks. As she stepped into the doorway, she shook off the grip of the magitek soldier at her shoulder and walked through alone.

The room was empty. Ravus wasn’t there yet. Luna took a seat, gathering her hands in her lap, and waited in silence.

Five minutes later, the door opened again, and Ravus strode through.

In moments, Luna was on her feet and dashing to cross the distance between them. Ravus opened his arms in time to catch her as she crashed into him, tucking her head against his chest.

A little breathless, she whispered into his jacket so that only he could hear. “Is there word?”

The shorter the sentences, the better, to make it harder for anyone to catch their meaning if they were overheard.

Ravus didn’t answer right away, tugging Luna towards one of the chairs. As he sat, and she perched on the arm of it, he breathed, “None yet.”

He reached up to her, putting his hands on either side of her face and touching his forehead to her’s.

“Soon.” He added, barely moving his lips.

Ravus was being groomed to join the ranks of Niflheim’s army. At first, the knowledge had pained Luna, but as she had begun to plan some way to free them, it had become the cornerstone of their schemes. Ravus was privy to more knowledge and connections than Luna ever would be, trapped in the manor. So a few months before, the siblings had begun planning a rebellion.

It was slow going. Ravus had to be exceedingly careful, lest he provoke suspicion that could get him killed. Luna had begged Gentiana to help, and now the messenger was away from Lunafreya’s side for longer and longer stretches, as she walked among the people of Tenebrae to bring word back to Luna.

Luna could tell from Ravus’ tone that he truly believed they were on the verge of something. She wondered if Gentiana’s words on her birthday had been in reference to the budding rebellion.

“Happy birthday, dear sister.” Ravus said at a regular volume. “I am sorry I could not see you on the day.”

“It’s nothing, I understand.” Luna brushed it off. It wasn’t Ravus’ fault.

They managed to make idle conversation, although it was common for them to spend long stretches in silence, simply holding each other’s hands. There was never any way to know how long they would have together until the door slammed open and they were being pulled apart, with no way to know when they would be together again. If they would.

Luna tried to slip their secrets to him between lines, in half-breaths. The hint that the divine saw something new in their future. Words that Luna had heard between Nifs outside her door at midnight. Ravus tried to slip things back: the war was rough for everyone. Lucis was still holding.

It was a blessing that they ran out of things to share before a soldier came in and forced Luna to rise. It was better than the alternative, being forced to hold in words for weeks or a month, to wonder if she’d ever get to tell him at all.

“Be well, Ravus.” Luna said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. She turned, walking backwards a few steps, and called over the soldier’s shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lunafreya.” Ravus said softly in reply before the door closed.

 

* * *

 

It was a cold December evening that same year when a gentle, unnatural wind moved through Lunafreya’s room. She had been lying on her belly on her bed, kicking her feet and staring off into nothingness, but the chill made her sit straight up.

She swung her legs around to the edge of the bed and set her bare feet down on the floor, rising as she turned to face the center of the room.

Gentiana stood there, passive and unblemished as always.

“Gentiana.” Luna breathed in relief, and took several steps towards the Messenger, but stopped a few feet short. Something in Gentaian’s carriage made Luna pause, even if she wasn’t sure why.

“Oracle-to-be.” Gentiana spoke the words, but they also resonated in Lunafreya’s mind. “Your determination to find freedom is seen, and although the lady’s ascension is yet to come, the time has arrived where she must face the first of her duties.”

“What must I do?” Luna asked. Her tone didn’t waver, and her expression was steeled. She had promised to herself that she couldn’t bow down to anything, not Niflheim, and not the Astrals, and that didn’t change now.

“The forging of the covenants will be the Oracle’s most sacred duty, so she may see that the King of Light will receive the blessings of the gods. Tonight, she must see to the first of the six.”

“I will do what I must,” Lunafreya began, “But I cannot leave here. How can I wake one of the Astrals, let alone convince them to forge a covenant?”

A faint smile played on Gentiana’s face. “You need not convince the Frostbearer of your need, Oracle-to-be. She sees your heart, and your benevolence has warmed hers. She has come to you.”

Gentiana raised her head and Luna squinted into the light, raising her hands to cover her face as the High Messenger’s form shifted and changed.

When Lunafreya lowered her hands, the woman standing before her was not Gentiana - and yet, Luna knew she was still the very messenger who had been at her side for years.

“Gentiana. You’re the Glacian.” Luna breathed, gazing up at the form of Shiva.

Shiva stood taller than Gentiana had, larger even than the enormous General Glauca. Her form was entirely blue, and she floated a few feet from the ground. There was grace to her movements, and it reminded Luna of a faerie. She realized there was ice forming on the walls and at her feet from the Glacian’s presence, but she couldn’t feel the cold at all.

“I came to your side when the King of Kings came into this world. The benevolence that you showed, even as a child, renewed my belief in humanity. I have stayed at your side since, out of loyalty to the young lady.” Shiva’s voice echoed in Luna’s mind, double-layered in the language of the Astrals. Luna understood without even having to think about it, and the magic in her blood sang in recognition of Shiva.

Luna clasped her hands and ducked her head. “Gen- Shiva. I...it is an honor, for you to care for me as you do. But before we may forge this covenant, I must be honest with the one who has shown me such undeserved kindness.”

She raised her chin to meet Shiva’s gaze. “For years now, I have known the truth of Bahamut’s prophecy. It was revealed to me by the Accursed himself that to destroy the Scourge will take Noctis’ life.”

Shiva didn’t react, merely waited as Luna hesitated.

“And I cannot lie. I do not wish to - no, I _cannot_ allow this to be. I cannot allow him to die.”

“It is the fate of the Chosen King to end the Accursed and the Scourge, to return light to our Star.” Shiva hummed. “The Oracle must aid him.”

“I will!” Luna exclaimed. “I swore to him that I would do all I could to help him. It is a promise I _will_ keep. But I cannot lead him by the hand to his death. Please, Gentiana - Shiva, please. Hear me out, just - hear me.”

“The Frostbearer will hear the words of the Oracle-to-be.” Shiva agreed gently.

Lunafreya took a deep breath, glancing down. Umbra and Pryna sat at her feet, looking up at her expectantly.

When Luna raised her head again, she began to speak.

“Once, mankind was nothing. Even you believed us to be small and ephemeral, and not worth much more than the immediate time we spent in this world, and that time was nothing compared to you, even though we were made in your image.

“Ifrit saw us differently. You came to love us, because of him and his belief. The Infernian saw something in us, something that makes life worth living and humanity’s existence meaningful. That spark exists in every person, and that is why every person is important. Even a _boy_ that Bahamut wants to sacrifice like a lamb. Everything that lives is worth living because of that spark.” Luna couldn’t stop now, her voice growing more excited and more desperate. Every word send a puff of cloud from her mouth as the room grew colder.

“I see it in their eyes no matter how their tongues may spit and sap, and I see it in the rise and fall of their chests if they will not look my way. Every person deserves to live. I want to see to it that they all can, and that Noctis can too. Every living creature is given choices, given the choice to live and prosper and see the future. But Noctis will never have those choices. They have been taken from him, and that is an unfairness I cannot accept. I understand my calling, and that as Oracle, I serve the people. I wish to serve every single one of them, every innocent person who had no part in beginning this Scourge, and that includes Noctis.”

“What of the forsaken people and their magitek empires?” The Glacian had not interrupted her speech, but spoke as Lunafreya drew in another breath. “What do you believe should become of them?”

Lunafreya exhaled and then answered. “I do not deny that some men are wicked. We all have our time, and when we pass onwards, justice will be metered out. But before then, there is no hand which holds the hammer and declares who is worthy. That is something beyond all of us.”

“And what if the King of the Stone’s time is over when the prophecy is complete, his purpose fulfilled?”

“But it’s _not!”_ Luna objected louder than she meant to but didn’t stop to apologize. “He is a little boy, who likes fishing and running and making flower crowns with me. He has friends and a family and no one has a right to tell him that he cannot live. In his soul there lives a spark which deserves to see more of this world than Bahamut would have him see. He deserves to know happiness. I love him, and I know that my true calling is to see him free.”

When Luna stopped, she was gasping for breath, and shuddered in the cold. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms to try to warm up.

There was a long silence, and when Lunafreya looked up again, Gentiana had come to rest on the ground and closed the space between them.

Shiva rested a hand against Lunafreya’s cheek.

“The pleas of the Oracle-to-be are heard.” Shiva whispered, and to Luna’s shock, there were tears on the Glacian’s face. “What is her wish?”

Luna began to choke up. “I...I wish for your blessing. That I might know I go forth in your name, to destroy the Scourge and the Accursed, and see Noctis live.”

“Then she shall have it.”

There was another glow, but this time, from within Lunafreya’s chest. She gasped, one of her hands flying up to grip Shiva’s wrist.

When the moment ended, Luna stumbled back, her eyes adjusting again to the darkened room. Before her stood Gentiana, back to looking like the same dark-haired messenger that Lunafreya had always known.

“The covenant is forged.” Gentiana announced, her eyes closed again. “The Oracle-to-be has a great road ahead of her. Her familiar shall do all that is possible to guide the lady down this path.”

Lunafreya couldn’t stop her tears now. “Th-thank you. Truly.”

“When the time is right, the lady will ascend to her rightful place.” Gentiana smiled softly. “The tenacity of the lady is admired. Again, the Frostbearer has a new belief in the strength of humanity.”

Gentiana leaned down to kiss Lunafreya’s head, and then she was gone.

Luna sat suddenly, leaning her back against the footboard of her bed. She felt exhausted, yet there was a strange feeling throughout her body. It was the magic of the Oracle, she realized, lit up inside her. She had never truly connected with her powers before, but now she had. Umbra and Pryna were nosing their way into Luna’s lap, and she petted them in a daze.

She didn’t cry. She had no reason to shed tears. Lunafreya slept more easily that night than she had in a year, and she awoke the next morning replete with the confidence that her freedom would come soon.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya thought on the night often as the next years passed. She had seen the Glacian waver, and she knew not why. But it gave Luna the hope she needed to press onwards, enduring Niflheim’s abuse. Her visits with Ravus grew few and far between, so Umbra began ferrying messages between them.

The dog also began traveling across Tenebrae to carry the messages of the province’s blooming rebellion. All was quiet for now, but when the time was right, Tenebrae would have its chance.

 

* * *

 

It was another December afternoon, after Lunafreya had turned fifteen. She had not seen Ravus in person for three months, but his notes assured her that the rebellion would be prepared when their opportunity came.

Luna saw Gentiana in the reflection on the windows, felt her familiar’s arrival on the cool breeze. Lunafreya turned.

“The time has come, my lady.” Gentiana said, opening her eyes. “To the fields we must go, to perform the Rites of Ascension.” She extended a hand to Lunafreya, and Luna moved forward to take it.

She was afraid, but refused to show it as she gripped the messenger’s hand. No Oracle had ever ascended at such a young age, and there was a chance that the process would kill her. But Luna trusted Gentiana, and believed in her own strength.

Umbra scampered up to Luna out of nowhere and nosed at her hand.

“Umbra. Please send word to Ravus that we must act now.” The dog barked in acknowledgement, and suddenly, they were elsewhere.

Lunafreya stared around at the field. Under her bare feet, sylleblossoms were just barely peeking out of the grass. She gazed up at the dark sky, breathing in the night air.

Gentiana gently squeezed Lunafreya’s hand, and Luna walked alongside her messenger to the center of the clearing.

When Gentiana let go of Luna’s hand, the messenger stood before Luna with her hands clasped.

 _Let the gods bear witness to the ascension of a True Oracle._ Gentiana’s words were in the ancient language, and Luna instinctively knew their meaning. The messenger turned her hands palm-up.

_The blood of the Oracle must be spilled so that her loyalty to her calling is known._

Lunafreya raised her own hands, her movements commanded by an instinct she didn’t quite understand. This was her birthright, and all the magic in the hills and vales of Tenebrae whispered to her how this must be done.

Gentiana reached out and placed something in Lunafreya’s open hand; the hilt of a knife was clasped in Luna’s palm.

Lunafreya took a deep breath. “I am the Blood of the Oracle, and the Oracle I shall be.” She whispered, the words barely audible. As she touched the point of the knife to the one corner of her palm, a gentle wind blew through the clearing, stirring her hair which hung down at her shoulders. _The Oracle you shall be,_ it whispered.

Lunafreya drew the knife across her lifeline and watched the cut well up with blood. She dropped the knife to the grass, and turned her bloodied hand over, letting her blood drip to the flowers below.

There were lights in her vision, and at first Luna thought they were fireflies, or maybe even the flashlights of incoming magitek troopers. But as the lights began to multiply and her blood began to sing, Lunafreya realized it was magic.

She swayed under the sudden and intense pressure which set down on her shoulders. It sounded like a thousand voices were calling and chanting and singing in her head, in the language of magic itself, and it took all of Luna’s strength to not buckle under the weight.

In front of her, Gentiana spread her hands apart as a weapon manifested in her grip. The messenger offered Lunafreya the Trident of the Oracle, the very weapon Luna had seen her mother wield before her untimely death. Lunafreya reached out and took it, watching it shimmer with fractals of blue light and then solidify, reminding her of King Regis pulling weapons from nowhere.

The Trident was heavy, but it felt perfectly balanced for Lunafreya’s hands. She steadied the base of it against the ground and gripped it tightly, so that it might hold her up.

Gentiana’s voice joined the chorus, her words coming so quickly that Luna scarcely had a chance to understand them. Shiva’s voice cut through the rest, speaking ancient words of magic that made Luna’s blood react, her whole body feeling like it was alive with electricity. Her hands were shaking, but Luna held on.

Another voice cut through, one that Lunafreya did not know. It too spoke the language of the gods, and its words said that it too gave its blessing unto the Oracle.

 _Will you serve the people of Eos, as their light, as their healer?_ Six voices chorused the question. Lunafreya straightened up as much as she could and raised her chin. Over the din of the storm, she called her answer. “I will!”

_Will you hear the words of the Six and speak their will to Eos, and speak the will of the stars unto them?_

“I will!”

_Will you see your calling fulfilled, that the Starscourge is purged from this star, as the Oracle who will aid the Chosen King?_

Lunafreya gritted her teeth. She would see the Scourge destroyed, she would stand at Noctis’ side, and she _would_ fulfill her promises. She would do everything she could to protect him.

“ _I will!”_

The voices did not answer as one, instead murmuring over each other. _Let her ascend, let her ascend, let her ascend._

The storm of magic came to a stop suddenly, and Lunafreya stumbled and gasped, her ears popping as she felt a headrush. She collapsed to her knees, still gripping the trident for leverage, and gasped as she doubled over, her vision swimming.

 _Let her be the Oracle of the Six. It is done._ The hushed words came through her mind and then faded.

Lunafreya raised her head to behold the empty clearing. Shakily, she pushed herself to her feet.

There was power dancing in her veins now. It reminded her of the rush she had felt while seeing King Regis command the Ring of the Lucii, except while that power had been foreign, this was hers, and now it was permanent.

A low whine made Lunafreya glance down. Pryna stood at her side, gazing up at her.

Lunafreya smiled.”It’s alright. I did it.” She told the dog, a laugh bursting from her. “I did it!” She repeated, almost giddy.

Another bark made her turn. At the edge of the clearing, she saw Umbra, and Ravus standing at the dog’s side.

“Lunafreya!” He called, stumbling in his mad dash towards her. He threw his arms around her and Luna hugged him back.

“It’s alright, I’m fine, I’m fine. I did it!”

Ravus cupped her face in his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Lunafreya, how could you have been so foolish, you are so young.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Her apology was genuine; she felt bad seeing the worry in his eyes. She knew Ravus had been truly afraid for her. “But it’s alright. How did you get here so quickly?”

Ravus glanced down at the dark-furred dog who had settled at his feet. “I sent word to the rebels, and then Umbra brought me. I could not leave you alone any longer.”

Luna pulled her brother close, hugging him again.

“I fear that Niflheim will come for us soon. We cannot stay here, we must find safety.” Ravus said.

“Yes, we must go.” Luna agreed. Before either sibling could move, Pryna started barking.

Luna whipped around again. There were lights in the treeline, but now she knew they were the searchlights of Niflheim’s army. Fear bloomed in her, but Lunafreya tightened her grip on the trident and pushed it down.

“They’re coming. We must run.” Ravus’ voice was more fearful than Luna had heard in a long time.

There was biting pain in her hand. Lunafreya took the trident in her other hand to look at her injured palm. Seized with an idea, she raised the wound to her mouth and kissed it. When she pulled her hand away, golden magic was knitting it shut.

She licked the blood from her lips and raised her chin toward the approaching Nifs. “No.” Lunafreya told Ravus.

“What? Sister, this is madness. They will kill us!” Ravus tugged on her arm, but Lunafreya refused to move.

“Let me speak to them. I know what to do.”

“Lunafreya!” Ravus cried, aghast at her apparent foolishness. Lunafreya stood serenely as the soldiers appeared from the treeline, immediately aiming their weapons at her and Ravus.

“Hold your fire!” A familiar voice called, and Lunafreya stood perfectly straight as General Glauca strode to the front.

He eyed Lunafreya and Ravus for a long moment, the siblings alone in the clearing except for the pair of dogs at their feet.

“You have made grave mistakes this night, believing you could overcome us.” Glauca said coldly. “You are lucky that we cannot kill you, girl. But—”

“General Glauca.” Lunafreya called calmly, interrupting him. Glauca seemed shocked that she dared cut him off. “I am Lunafreya nox Fleuret, only daughter of Queen Oracle Sylva nox Fleuret. By my will, Niflheim shall leave Tenebrae on this night. You and your forces will retreat, and you will never harm our people again.”

General Glauca actually laughed, slamming his sword blade-first into the ground to lean on the hilt. “You speak as if you have the power to defeat us. Child, no military power has defeated Niflheim. Your weak, starving people will be cut down in the streets. You will not see sunlight again. I will-”

“You forget, General.” Lunafreya interrupted Glauca again. There were whispers in her mind still, but she was not afraid. In fact, she knew they were on her side. “Niflheim has forsaken the Six and offended the gods themselves. By crossing them, you have invoked their wrath. By their might, you shall be driven from these lands.”

Glauca was silent a moment, and Lunafreya could only assume he was looking at her in confusion and disgust. “And who are you, to claim that the gods themselves would defend _you_?”

Lunafreya clenched the trident in one fist and spread her arms wide. “I am the Oracle. The gods heed _my_ call.”

As if on cue, a storm of snow and ice exploded from nowhere and everywhere. Luna lunged to grab Ravus but otherwise stood still, not even feeling a chill as the ice tore the magitek troopers to pieces.

Glauca tried to brace himself against the wind and sleet, but it pelted at his armor unceasingly, and then his helmet was thrown away from him. Luna had seen the man’s face once or twice before, and now she could see his eyes, full of hatred, pointed at her. Shards of ice tore open small cuts on his face, and in an instant, frostbite was eating at his skin.

A small smile crept onto Lunafreya’s face. She tightened her grip on the trident and then tossed it gently upwards, switching her grip. She shifted her feet to a stronger stance, pulled her arm back, and threw her trident like a javelin at General Glauca’s face.

The man was thrown backwards, and when the storm cleared, there was no sign of him. Luna opened her right hand and the trident manifested there.

She turned around to check on Ravus, who was staring at her, just as untouched by the storm as she was.

“By the Six, Lunafreya.” Ravus gaped at her, and then threw his arms around her and hugged her once more.

When they pulled apart, Gentiana stood waiting. Lunafreya turned to her messenger.

“I bring news to the Oracle.” Gentiana said, and Lunafreya could’ve sworn that the messenger smiled when she called Luna _Oracle._ “Battles rage across the land. The empire’s reinforcements shall fail. The Frostbearer shall join the fight, for the Oracle.”

“Thank you.” Lunafreya could feel tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. “This could not have happened without you.”

Gentiana nodded deeply at her. “The day is not yet won. Let the Oracle return home and seek safety until peace reigns. Her people will need her then.”

Lunafreya nodded in acknowledgement as Gentiana vanished.

She turned towards Ravus, but as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a crash of thunder. Luna’s gaze shot up towards the sky, surprised by the dark clouds which gathered there. After a few moments of waiting, however, no rain began to fall.

The thunder boomed again and Luna looked back at Ravus.

He gripped her hand. “Come. Back home.” He told her.

Lunafreya squeezed his hand and the two of them ran the whole way back to Fenestala Manor, Umbra and Pryna on their heels.

 

* * *

 

There was more thunder and lightning by the time Lunafreya and Ravus reached the manor, but not a single drop of rain had fallen. The siblings stopped short at the steps, and both of them eyed the area for any sign of the magitek troopers.

Ravus pulled a sword from the sheath on his hip, and tried to gesture for Luna to get behind him. She scowled at him and gripped the trident in two hands, moving to stand at his shoulder.

Ravus shook his head but didn’t object. Together, Lunafreya and Ravus climbed the steps of the manor. The massive front doors were ajar, and they slipped inside.

It took awhile for the pair of them to creep through the whole manor, checking around every corner for magitek soldiers. There were destroyed soldiers strewn through a few of the halls, but not a single one remained standing.

Once their search was complete, Lunafreya found herself pacing through the same sitting room she had been meeting Ravus in for the past few years. Her brother had sat down, a tiredness in his frame, but Luna couldn’t relax. If not for the death grip she had on the trident, she would’ve been wringing her hands.

“Ravus, we can’t stay here.” The words burst from her. “We have to do something, help them. We cannot-”

“Lunafreya, listen to me.” Ravus stopped her. “We cannot. The people will need us once this day is done, and we have to stay safe.”

“I will not hide here while our people put their lives on the line, at our command!” Luna objected, voice rising.

“You do not know how to fight, sister! And I cannot _abandon_ you here undefended!” Ravus snapped back, rocking forward like he was going to rise. He gritted his teeth and sat back in the chair again, apparently thinking better of it.

“I cannot just sit here.” Luna said, quieter.

“You have called upon the gods themselves to aid us. You have done _everything_ you possibly could have.” Ravus’ voice was softer now, trying to extend comfort to her.

Lunafreya let out a heaving sigh. Even though Ravus was right, she did not want to accept it. She hated thinking of innocent people being killed in the streets because she had sat by and let them fight alone.

Outside, thunder kept booming. The newest Oracle could only wait.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya was curled into one of the chairs, her knees drawn up to her chin. The trident was balanced between the arm of the chair and the end table next to it.

Luna stared off into space, lost in her thoughts. She was trying to explore the newly-awoken magic in her, but she was uncertain at how to channel it. She hoped that Gentiana could tell her, or maybe her instincts would, in time. Her mother might’ve mentored Luna once, but hope for that was long dead.

A familiar chill breeze blew through the room and Lunafreya sat up.

A few feet away stood Gentiana.

“I bring good news.” The Messenger announced. “By the will of the Oracle, the strength of the people, and the blessings of the gods, the day is won. The empire is driven to the borders of Tenebrae. Calm reigns over this land again.”

Luna pressed her hands against her mouth in shock. She almost couldn’t believe it. They had done it? They were free?

A laugh escaped her. They had done it! They were _free!_

Luna rose to her feet, turning to look at Ravus. She wanted to ask her what they were supposed to do now, but she couldn't even form the words. He looked just as surprised as her.

Lunafreya looked back to Gentiana and tried to think. “Um...would you send word to the people for me?” She asked hesitantly.

“The Oracle’s will shall be her familiar’s command.” Gentiana nodded.

“I would wish to speak to them. At the steps of the manor. If they need healing, I will do so for them. As soon as they can gather, as many of them who wish to come.”

“It will be known.” Gentiana agreed.

As the Messenger vanished, Lunafreya turned to Ravus. “Ravus, I- we should’ve spoken of this. I don’t know what we will do now.”

“Tenebrae belongs to the nox Fleurets once more.” Ravus said slowly.

“We must put our home back together. I know you are older, and if one of us must...ascend.” Luna wasn’t sure how to broach the topic and stumbled over her words.

Ravus’ eyes told her that he understood where she was going. He crossed the space between them. “Lunafreya, Tenebrae has always had a queen. It is the women of our family who have always held the most power. And, obviously, the most determination.” He took her hands in his. “If it is what you want, I would see you take the position you were born to rise to.”

“Are you sure?” Luna asked quietly. “I do not know statecraft.”

“We will learn together. I would be proud to stand at your side, queen or not, but the crown should belong to you.”

“Thank you, Ravus.” Luna held his hands tightly.

Ravus managed a smile and nodded at her. “Now, perhaps a queen-to-be should look more dignified as she addresses her people.”

Lunafreya glanced down at her clothes. She hadn’t thought about it, but now looking at her worn dress and bare feet, she felt uncertain.

Then Luna shook her head.

“They have just finished fighting for their lives, Ravus. They will be tired and bloody, as am I. I will see them as I am. It will not make them think less of me.”

Ravus seemed to consider arguing with her, but nodded. “So it shall be.”

 

* * *

 

Ravus at least convinced Lunafreya to wait inside until she was ready to speak. He also had convinced her to put shoes on, so now Luna was pacing back and forth in the entry hall of the manor.

Every few minutes she felt the need to peek outside and get an idea of how many people were crowded out there, waiting, but she resisted. She had to think of what she was going to say to them. They needed her, need to know that she stood strong so that they would feel inspired. It wasn’t easy.

Luna wasn’t sure how long had passed when Ravus quietly said, “I think it’s time.”

She stopped pacing and turned.

“You’ll be alright.” He murmured comfortingly.

“Don’t go far.” Luna told him in a small voice.

“I will stay right at your side.” Ravus promised.

Lunafreya adjusted her grip on the trident and squared her shoulders. Ravus at her side, she strode forward, pushing open the great doors to the manor.

As she stepped out, blinking into the light of the rising sun, cheers erupted. There were more people than she could ever possibly count gathered at the base of the steps, who were calling and clapping at the sight of her and Ravus.

Luna gripped the trident as hard as she could, refusing to let her hands shake. She rested the base of it on the ground next to her, and raised her free hand to silence the crowd.

They didn’t quiet right away, but Luna was content to wait. She tried to stand straight and look confident, even if she wasn’t very put together. At least her audience wasn’t either. Most of them looked like they had seen battle today.

“People of Tenebrae.” Luna called. She hadn’t needed to speak this loudly in a long time, and struggled a little to project. “I am proud to stand before you today, as you have become the architects of your own freedom.”

The crowd erupted into brief cheers before Lunafreya continued.

“You have driven Niflheim to our borders, and they dare not cross us again. By your determination, and the grace of the gods who watch over us, Tenebrae is free.”

Again, the people began calling and cheering. Luna couldn’t help but smile.

“Niflheim believed that fear alone would keep people under their control. Today they have been proven wrong. Even if we are afraid, we will not lose our will to fight, and we have shown them that _we will not bow our heads!”_

The crowd roared and Luna raised the trident slightly in acknowledgement.

“Today, I, Lunafreya nox Fleuret, have the great honor of standing before you as your Oracle!”

A wave of joyous calls rose from the crowd again.

“And as soon as it may be, I shall be your Queen.”

Relief washed over Luna as the crowded shouted its agreement with her proclamations. Her people trusted her.

“For all of those in need of shelter, our manor is open to you. I shall do my duty to you and heal your wounded and your sick. From this day forward, Tenebrae is protected, and I will not fail you.”

Once more the voices of the crowd rose up. Lunafreya glanced at Ravus, who nodded in approval. She turned, gently offering him the trident, which he took.

Then Luna descended the steps and walked into the crowd, which parted for her like the sea. She didn’t keep her distance, reaching for the people closest to her.

As she had hoped, instinct called her, and Lunafreya whispered blessings that called forth her magic. As she went, she spread the golden glow of her healing to as many people as she could touch. Many of them were profusely thanking her, wishing her the blessings of the gods, and Luna smiled at each and every one of them, holding their hands and thanking them for their bravery.

Luna spent nearly the entire day walking amongst her people, healing the sick and the injured and offering them words of hope. She only realized how late it had gotten when she began to grow hungry, and around that time, Ravus appeared to fetch her.

He looped his arm through his sister’s, apologizing to the people Luna was with and saying the Oracle would return, but Lunafreya needed her rest. All of the healing she had done made Luna feel exhausted, and she didn’t have the strength to argue with Ravus as he took her home.

All she could do was put one foot in front of the other. As they came inside, Ravus told her softly, “You have done wonderfully, Lunafreya. You’ve done more than anyone would’ve imagined.”

“I’ve done what I had to.” Luna mumbled back.

“You’ve done plenty.” Ravus answered, giving her a squeeze.

“Lady Oracle. A minute of your time?”

Luna’s head popped up, already turning around to see who was addressing her. Ravus spoke before Luna could, saying, “Our apologies, but if it’s healing you seek, the Oracle must rest before-”

“No, I don’t need healing.” The woman waved Ravus off. She had silvery hair, and her clothes were rather strange. Lunafreya felt certain that this woman was not a citizen of Tenebrae. “But I do need to talk to the Queen.”

Luna eyed the stranger. “I am not queen yet.” She remarked warily.

The woman shrugged. “You did pretty well holding yourself like one.”

“Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” Luna queried.

“Aranea Highwind. Until recently, I was a mercenary on Niflheim’s payroll.”

Luna felt Ravus stiffen at her side. She willed herself to be calm. “And now?”

Aranea spread her hands. “Well they definitely won’t be paying me anymore, after all the magitek troopers I killed today.”

“Am I to assume that’s your way of saying that you are on our side now?” Lunafreya queried.

Aranea chuckled and nodded. “I’ve never really been fond of the Nifs. After what I’ve seen here, I’m glad to see them gone. And I’m here to offer my expertise. I think I can help you out.”

Luna exchanged a glance with Ravus, who still appeared suspicious of the woman. Luna wasn’t sure yet, but she wasn’t going to turn down an offer of help.

“I think we would appreciate that very much, Miss Highwind.”

“Just call me Aranea. I’m glad to be of help, your majesty, but I won’t keep you from your rest any longer. You did a nice job out there. Your people have a lot of hope because of you.”

Luna offered Aranea a tired smile. “I’m only doing my best.”

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks were a flurry of activity. Aranea proved to be an intelligent military strategist, and between her and Ravus, they organized the necessary forces to ensure that Tenebrae would be secure for the time being. Luna traveled across Tenebrae, seeing to her duties as Oracle and providing hope to her weary people.

A young tailor living close to Fenestala Manor promised to make Lunafreya a gown for her coronation; Luna tried to gently refuse the kindness, but the young woman insisted it was the least she could do for their brave Oracle and soon-to-be monarch.

As soon as she could between her travels, Luna wrote a letter to Noctis.

_Dear Noctis,_

_I write to you with good news for the first time in too long. I am safe and well, and things have drastically changed here in Tenebrae._

_I have formally ascended and am now the Oracle. The night of my ascension, our people rose up in rebellion against Niflheim. The blessings of the gods ensured our victory, and Tenebrae has been freed from Niflheim’s iron grip._

_In a short time, I will be crowned as queen._

_I encourage you to pass all this information along to your father. I’m sure he will be happy to hear that Niflheim has been beaten back once more._

_I hope you are well. My thoughts and prayers are with you, as always._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna_

Umbra returned far quicker than Luna had imagined, bearing a response in Noctis’ loopy, eleven-year-old handwriting. He told her he was so happy to know she was safe and free, and that his father expressed the same happiness.

 _Does this mean we can see each other again sometime soon?_ Noctis’ letter had also asked.

Luna’s answer was short, and she told him that it might be possible.

The truth was, Lunafreya had no idea. She knew that leaving Tenebrae anytime soon was only going to put herself and her home in danger. She doubted that Niflheim feared the ragtag militia of Tenebrae. No, the only reason Niflheim had been defeated was because of the Shiva and the gods. Lunafreya did not know if she could call on all of their aid again, but Niflheim didn’t know that.

So long as the Oracle remained in Tenebrae, Niflheim would fear being further humiliated by the girl who could commune with the gods.

 

* * *

 

When the day of her coronation came, Tenebrae threw a celebration the likes of which Lunafreya had never seen. Enormous crowds flocked to Fenestala Manor to see Lunafreya crowned.

She spent most of the morning in her room. For years, she had been locked in there, able to watch the days go by through the windows but unable to go. Her mother was long dead, burned to ashes in a pyre the day Tenebrae had fallen. She had watched the stars every night and wondered where Ravus was, if Noctis and King Regis were looking up at the same time that she did.

Every night she had prayed that this day would come, and now that it was here, she didn’t know what to do.

There was a gentle knock at her door, and she turned. “Come in.” She called.

The door swung open and there was an older woman there; Luna knew her well. Maria, one of House Fleuret’s only remaining retainers, closed the door behind her and smiled softly at Luna.

“It’s almost time, Lady Lunafreya.”

Luna clasped her hands in her lap, eyeing the lace on her gown. The dress was beautiful, perfect for the occasion, but it felt foreign to her. Lunafreya took a deep breath and then rose.

“Yes. I’m ready.”

Her hair was pulled back in a pretty but intricate style; outwardly, Luna looked more poised and put together than she had in years.

Maria nodded, opening the door.

Lunafreya paused momentarily to fetch the trident from where it lay on a chest at the end of her bed. She held it tightly and walked through the door.

 

* * *

 

As Ravus set the ice-crown on Lunafreya’ head, she held her chin high and looked outwards to her people. She raised the trident in victory, and they cheered. She wasn’t a child, now, or a captive.

She was Queen Oracle Lunafreya nox Fleuret.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Lunafreya sent Umbra to Lucis. This time, though, her messenger was off to see the king, not the prince.

Lunafreya’s letter was short. It announced her official coronation and that Tenebrae would stand against Niflheim, and any other who did the same would be Tenebrae’s ally.

King Regis’ reply was just as succinct, declaring that Lucis would always stand by Tenebrae.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya sat down on the throne of Tenebrae for the first time as its queen. She held the trident tightly and looked to Ravus and Aranea at her side.

“We have much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, now we've diverged and we're off into new territory!  
> There's going to be a bit of a timeskip before the next chapter starts, so we can finally see more characters. Luna gets to see faces both new and old, and I'm excited to get more characters involved here.  
> Also, quick note: Luna saying she loves Noctis during her speech to the Glacian is completely platonic love. Both because she's thirteen at the time and also 'cause her love for Noctis (in this fic) is platonic.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. To Lucis, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years pass, and the world still turns. In the Lucian capital there are reunions and new meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, long time no see! I intended to have this chapter out sooner, but the more I wrote, the more I realized this chapter was going to be incredibly long. It was one chapter in my outline and at first I didn’t want to cut it, but then it was getting ridiculous. So here’s part one of this chapter! Shoutout to Wynter for being a wonderful and patient beta reader.

From the day of her ascension onwards, Lunafreya was Tenebrae’s staunch protector.

Four years of her reign passed, and Tenebrae’s only military conflicts with Niflheim were minor incidents. Everytime a battle began and it snowed on the battlefield, Niflheim was careful not to push any further, lest the wrath of the Glacian fall upon them again.

Luna and Noctis continued their correspondence. Luna had a steadily growing pile of notebooks they had filled, and sometimes she looked through the past ones to make herself smile.

In the months leading up to Lunafreya’s eighteenth birthday, she had planned to journey to Lucis. The intent for the visit was two-fold: it was partially diplomatic, so that Queen Lunafreya could finally parley with King Regis in person, and so Luna could see Noctis and Regis after the long years since their last meeting.

However, sudden reports of Niflheim’s activity on Tenebrae’s borders had eclipsed Luna’s plans, and she had instead spent her birthday at home, preparing to retaliate against a possible attack by Niflheim.

Her disappointment at being unable to go to Lucis was softened some by the barrage of gifts Noctis sent her. For nearly a week, Umbra and Pryna were ferrying presents from Insomnia. Amongst the gifts was a collection of photographs, Luna’s favorite part. Noct’s notes explained they were taken by a new friend of his, who had suggested they send Luna photographs of themselves and the Crown City.

Luna was delighted to recognize Prompto, the boy who had helped Pryna several years before. Even more delightful were the photos themselves. Seeing Noctis and his friends brought Luna a joy she didn’t know how to express, and she thanked them over and over for the happiness they had brought her.

As Luna’s nineteenth birthday had approached, she was determined that this year, she would go to Lucis.

Organizing the trip was somewhat difficult. It was of the utmost importance that it be kept quiet, so that the empire would not try to take advantage of the Queen Oracle’s absence. Ravus was hesitant to let Luna go and expressed his feelings about it multiple times during the planning. Luna refuted him every time.

“Ravus, please. I understand your reasoning completely. But I must go. And no, I am not letting my feelings color my opinions. I have a duty to people outside of Tenebrae. There are those who cannot travel to Tenebrae for healing, and therefore I must go to them. And it is the calling of the Oracle to aid the King of Lucis.”

Ravus had scoffed. “Noctis is still a boy.”

Lunafreya glared at him. “At his age, I was crowned queen, but you did not call me _just a girl_ . Not to mention, _King_ Regis is also in Insomnia, and it is imperative that he and I speak, about my calling and about issues of statecraft. I would not expect you to understand the former, but you do claim to know about the latter.”

Most of Luna and Ravus’ disagreements were not quite so fierce, but Luna quickly grew tired of this particular argument. She was going to Lucis, no if, ands, or buts about it.

 

* * *

 

When the day she was set to leave arrived without incident, Luna was desperate not to jinx her luck. Niflheim had been quiet as of late, and Luna was desperate for reprieve from the endless war.

Ravus was incredibly nervous to see her go.

“Be careful, sister. Do not let word spread that you have left, or they will come after you. Keep your head down, and listen to Aranea. Do not let anyone push you around.”

Luna managed a laugh and gently pushed her brother away. “Ravus, I know. I promise I will be safe. If I have any urgent questions of statecraft, I will send Umbra to you.”

“I’ll keep her plenty safe.” Aranea interrupted. Ravus and the other higher-ups in Tenebrae’s reconstructed government had agreed on one thing - that Lunafreya could not go without escort. Aranea had volunteered, confident that she knew her way around the world well enough to keep one Oracle safe. “Cool it, alright?”

Ravus huffed and Luna had to hide a smile. She reached for Ravus, taking one of his hands in her’s.

“I promise I’ll bring you a souvenir, Ravus.” To her pleasure, she managed to get a small chuckle out of him. Neither of them laughed as much as they used to anymore. But after all this time, life had looked up. Luna had hope.

Ravus gave her one last hug. “Wherever you go, you will make Tenebrae proud. I am sure of it.”

“I will try.” Lunafreya replied.

Aranea laid a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Alright, we better get going. We have a train to catch.”

Luna nodded, grabbing her bags and giving one last farewell to Ravus. She and Aranea hurried to the waiting car, while Ravus stood atop the steps of the manor and watched them go.

Being incognito was a strange experience for Luna. She was used to being recognized wherever she went, as a very public figure between her two important positions. Part of her deeply disliked the hiding. Her duty as Oracle meant that she was to help her people. As far as she knew, there were people around her who desperately needed healing. But ‘incognito’ meant that she could not give it, and it made it hard for her to relax.

Lunafreya spent most of the train ride in her and Aranea’s shared compartment. She cradled a stack of notebooks to her chest, tied with a light blue ribbon. It had felt right to bring her past correspondences with Noctis with her, the only communication they had had since their week in Tenebrae.

Luna slipped a photo out of the cover of the most recent notebook. The corners of the photo were slightly bent from her handling it, but she didn’t care. It was a picture of Noctis and Prompto asleep on a couch, curled around each other rather adorably. The back of the picture had a short note stating that those two did that rather often, and perhaps Lunafreya would find it amusing. It was signed by an Ignis Scientia, a man that Luna knew to be Noctis’ advisor and close friend. It was one of Luna’s recent favorites.

She slipped the photo back into the pile and nudged the resting Umbra with her foot. Umbra scrambled to his feet, pausing to stretch as Luna wrote a note on the next blank page of the notebook.

_Noctis,_

_I am on my way. I cannot wait to see you._

_Luna_

She secured the book in Umbra’s harness and gave him a scratch before sending him off, ahead to Lucis.

 

* * *

 

Aranea elbowed Luna gently and murmured in her ear.

“Listen, I can tell that you’re going to explode if you don’t do something. Just go over there and ask for their silence, alright?”

Luna jumped, not realizing that Aranea had been following Luna’s gaze. They were nearly to Altissia, and sitting in one of the public train cars. Luna had been watching an old woman sitting a few rows away, accompanied by a child. The woman had clear signs of the Starscourge on her face, and Luna had been yearning to go over and do something for the poor woman.

“Are you sure?” Luna asked, although she was ready to spring from her seat at Aranea’s word.

“Yeah, I know that look in your eyes and it’ll make you feel better. Just go.”

Lunafreya rose, adjusting the hat she had on to make sure her face was still well-hidden, and then went down the aisle.

She settled in the open seat directly next to the woman. “Excuse me.”

The old woman and the boy next to her both turned.

“I don’t mean to intrude. But, I believe I can be of help.”

Lunafreya raised her chin so the woman could see her face. The old woman had shock painted across her features as she recognized Luna.

Before either woman or child could speak, Luna quickly added, “Although I would beg of you not to speak of me to others. It is imperative that my whereabouts do not become known.”

The child looked up at the old woman, clearly confused, but the woman was nodding. “Yes, we understand. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Lunafreya laid her hands over the woman’s. “It is my pleasure.”

Luna leaned in, touching her forehead to the old woman’s, the words coming without a thought. “ _Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness’ blight._ ”

When she sat back, the woman’s face was clear, and her whole body seemed energized. “Six bless you.” The woman told Luna thankfully, clutching at her hand.

“And you.” Luna answered with a smile before she rose and went to rejoin Aranea.

Lunafreya watched the old woman speak quietly with the boy next to her. Aranea bumped Luna’s shoulder.

“You bring them a lot of joy.”

“Mmmm.” Luna replied wordlessly.

Aranea nudged her again. “Seriously, you’re doing a lot of good.”

“I know.” Luna acknowledged. “And I take pride in it. It is my duty.”

“Not many people would handle it so well. I’ve never heard you complain.”

“It would be selfish of me to complain of my burden, when so many others are suffering.” Lunafreya responded.

Aranea snorted. “See, that’s the thing, you’ve seen hell and you fought your way out with only your fists, and still you think that’s nothing.”

Luna shrugged, and Aranea apparently dropped the conversation. Luna looked out the window, watching the land fly by, thoughts far away.

After they arrived in Altissia, they had booked passage to Galdin Quay. Luna only had a short amount of time to admire the beauty of the city before they had to go. She stood in front of a fountain sculpted to look like Leviathan, and murmured a prayer to the Six.

It was late in the day when they boarded the ferry for Lucis; the plan was to arrive at dusk and spend the night in Galdin Quay before traveling the rest of the way to the Crown City. King Regis had apparently sent a member of the Kingsglaive to meet Lunafreya and Aranea in Galdin Quay, who would serve as the chauffeur to bring them to Insomnia.

The sight of Angelgard and the Lucian coast filled Luna with childish glee. She stood at the railing of the ferry, a smile across her face, as they closer to the shore. After all these years, she was almost there. One more night and she would see Noctis. One more night and she could get answers from the King.

Luna stuck close to Aranea as they disembarked the ferry with their luggage. They stood off to the side, watching the crowd on the pier move about.

“I hope an incognito Glaive can find incognito us.” Aranea muttered.

“I’m sure they’ll manage.” Luna answered absently, scanning the crowd again. A light in the corner of her eye drew her attention, but as she turned her head, there was no light. But a feeling prickled in her chest, and Lunafreya realized it was magic.

There was a man across the way with braided hair, his head shaved on the sides. He was dressed casually, and sunglasses hid his eyes. From his stance, Luna would not have assumed he was the man there to accompany them. But the magic in his form sang to Luna, and she knew he was one of King Regis’ glaives.

Luna tugged on Aranea’s sleeve. “There he is. Come on.” She began to slip through the crowd, murmuring _excuse me_ as she did.

“What? How do you know?” Aranea asked as she hurried to keep up with Luna.

The man in the sunglasses turned to look at them when they were free of the crowd. Lunafreya set her suitcase down so she could extend a hand to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kingsglaive.” Lunafreya greeted him cordially.

If there was surprise on his features, Luna couldn’t see it. When the man pulled his sunglasses up and set them on top of his head, there was a small smirk on his face. “The pleasure’s all mine. I’m Nyx Ulric, your majesty. We’re glad to have you here.”

Luna smiled. “I’m very happy to have made it.”

“There’s a hotel room already booked for you. I’m guessing you’re tired after your trip, so if you’d like...” Nyx trailed off, and Luna nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, that would be wonderful.”

“Alright.” Before Luna could pick up her suitcase, Nyx stepped forward and grabbed it first. He shot her a cocky smile and led the way.

Nyx showed them the room and hovered for a bit while Lunafreya and Aranea got settled.

“I’ll be next door if you need me.” He informed them, but paused. Luna watched him, a faint smile on her face. Nyx turned back around. “Your majesty, I’ve got a question.”

“Go ahead.” Luna nodded.

“How’d you know?”

“Excuse me?”

Nyx gestured at himself. “How did you know I was a glaive? I’m curious what tipped you off. For future reference.”

“Oh!” Luna hadn’t realized that he was probably confused about her walking right up to him. “You were acting the part perfectly, don’t worry. It was your magic.”

Nyx looked a bit dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

“Your magic.” Luna repeated. “I can sense the magic of the Lucii. I recognized the feeling, I knew you possessed power from King Regis.”

If Luna wasn’t mistaken, Nyx looked a bit impressed. “Well. Good to know. Thank you.”

Luna nodded and watched as he left the room.

Aranea let out a laugh. “He definitely wasn’t ready for that one.”

“I don’t think anyone would be.” Luna remarked. “I didn’t even realize that would work until it happened.”

She flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Only one more day.

 

* * *

 

Aranea was shaking Lunafreya’s shoulder.

Luna let out a low whine and buried her face in the pillow. A wet nose pushed against her cheek, and then a doggy tongue was licking her.

“Up and at ‘em, Lunafreya. We’re gonna make it to Insomnia today, remember?”

Luna’s half-asleep mind had forgotten. She pushed herself up, gently batting Pryna away. “I’m up, I’m up.” She mumbled.

Aranea helped Luna get dressed. Her attire now was more becoming of a queen, but once her coat was on and buttoned up, no one would be the wiser. While Aranea finished packing their belongings, Luna did her hair. She stood by the large windows, watching the sea, brushing her long hair out before she got to work pulling it back. She was so well practiced that she didn’t even need a mirror, and stayed by the window watching the sea until she was satisfied.

When everything was packed, they drew on their coats, grabbed their bags, and met Nyx in the hall.

“Morning.” He greeted them. Nyx led them from the hotel area, crossing the pier. “Excited to see the Crown City?”

“Yes, very much.” Luna answered. She almost couldn’t believe it was finally happening. There was a tension in her, and it wouldn’t leave until she saw the towers of the Citadel rising into the sky.

Nyx led them to a sleek but nondescript car; compared to the other cars in the lot, it was much fancier, clearly Crown City make. He helped them load their luggage into the truck and then opened the back door of the car.

Lunafreya got in first, followed by Aranea. Nyx slid into the front seat and started the car.

“It’s a bit of a long drive, but we’ll make it before dark.” Nyx informed them as he checked the mirrors and then backed out of the parking spot.

Luna laid her head against the window and simply watched the hills go by as Nyx starting driving down the winding road that led away from the shore.

All these years of waiting were almost at an end.

Soon.

Luna rested her eyes for most of the trip, letting her thoughts wander. Nyx and Aranea made idle conversation that she didn’t pay much attention to.

Suddenly Aranea was nudging her. “Here we go, majesty.”

Lunafreya sat up and peered out the windshield. Relief flowed through her at the sight of the walls of Insomnia, the skyscrapers poking up from behind them.

“Welcome to the Crown City.” Nyx said as they entered the city.

Luna stared out the windows, riveted by the sight of the bright, bustling chrome city. She had never seen anything so huge and beautiful in her whole life.

She wanted to start bouncing in her seat, but reminded herself that she had to remain composed. She had to represent herself and Tenebrae.

But that didn’t stop a joyous grin from spreading across her face.

As they drew closer to the Citadel, Lunafreya could feel a strange feeling prickling at her skin. It was like a hum in the back of her mind, a magic that was foreign to her. It was the same power whispering and sparking in Nyx, the power Lunafreya had seen King Regis command the day that Tenebrae burned.

The Crystal’s magic was powerful, and Luna could feel it in her bones.

Nyx took a driveway near the roundabout in front of the Citadel, and drove the car to a small, private parking level below the Citadel.

When Nyx parked the car, Lunafreya had to resist the urge to immediately jump out of the car. She took a deep breath as Nyx exited and then politely opened the door for her.

Luna rose, murmuring a thank you to Nyx.

Aranea rounded the car, opening the trunk and gesturing Luna over.

Luna unbuttoned her coat as she approached. Aranea sat a box on top of Luna’s suitcase and with two clicks, opened the clasps and then the lid, revealing Lunafreya’s crown resting inside.

Luna discarded her coat with the rest of the luggage as Aranea lifted the crown. “I know King Regis is a friend, but you should look the part meeting him monarch-to-monarch.”

Luna bent her knees slightly so Aranea could ensure the crown was settled on her head. When Luna straightened, Aranea was grinning.

“Let’s get ‘em, Lunafreya.”

Luna threw her arms around Aranea. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

Nyx informed them that their luggage would be taken care of; he led them to the elevator and tapped the proper button to bring them upstairs.

Luna felt strangely serene, almost detached. She was standing in the Citadel, the Crystal’s magic singing to her, and still she didn’t want to believe it until she was looking at Regis and Noctis.

Nyx led the way down the Citadel’s halls. They came to a large set of double doors, flanked by a pair of guards who snapped to attention at the sight of the trio.

Nyx pushed the doors opened and gestured for Lunafreya to go ahead.

Lunafreya lifted her chin and strode into the throne room.

The guards on the other side of the doors also snapped to attention as Luna passed, but she kept her path. She stopped at the foot of the steps to the throne, looking upwards.

She heard Nyx and Aranea come to a stop behind her.

King Regis was faintly smiling at her. A man with broad shoulders stood next to King Regis.

Regis rose, nodding. “Nyx, I thank you for ensuring the safety of our guests.” He glanced at the guards. “If you would give us a moment.”

Luna glanced back, seeing Nyx drop into a bow before turning and going, along with the other guards. Aranea stayed put, watching.

The man next to Regis also stayed where he was.

Now a wide smile appeared on Regis’ face. He opened his arms and said, his voice filled with happiness and love, “Lunafreya.”

Luna took the implication and hitched her skirts up, rushing up the left set of stairs. When she reached the top, she nearly crashed into King Regis to hug him.

The king held her tight, and a torrent of emotions threatened to make Luna’s knees give out.

“Dear Lunafreya.” Regis murmured. “I am so happy to have you here. I am so proud of all you’ve done.”

“Thank you, thank you for having me, King Regis.” Lunafreya’s voice choked up a little. “I am so happy to be here. It has been too long.”

When they separated, Regis laid his hands on her shoulders. He was still taller than her, but the difference was much less stark than it had been when Luna was twelve.

“I am so, so sorry that I left you behind in Tenebrae. You have been incredibly brave in the face of this adversity. I wish I could have done more, kept you safe. I failed you.”

“No, no, your majesty.” Luna gasped. “Please do not feel guilt for what happened that day. There was nothing more you could have done. I let go. I knew I was taking a terrible chance, but I had hope that someday, things would change. And my luck did turn. But I let go, it isn’t your fault.”

Regis let out a world-weary sigh. “Nonetheless, I cannot imagine your suffering at the hands of Niflheim.”

“But it is no longer. We are free, now, and that is what matters.”

“Free because of your strength and determination. You are remarkable, Lunafreya.” Regis turned a bit to the man at his side. “I should introduce you. This is Clarus Amicitia, my Shield and closest friend.”

Clarus stepped forward and extended his hand. Lunafreya shook it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.” Clarus said.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Luna responded. She knew the name Amicitia — Luna had seen pictures of Noct’s Shield, a boy his age named Gladiolus, who was Clarus’ son. Luna could see the resemblance in Clarus’ face.

Luna glanced back at Aranea, who had ascended the stairs to stand behind her queen. “This is Commandar Aranea Highwind. She has been at my side since Niflheim’s great defeat in Tenebrae. She was appointed my personal bodyguard for the journey here.”

Aranea politely bowed and shook hands with both Regis and Clarus.

“You both will enjoy all the hospitality Lucis can provide. I hope your time here will be joyful.” Regis said, his hand resting on Lunafreya’s arm. “And speaking of more joy, my wayward son should be here at any moment. Come.” Regis gestured for Luna to walk alongside him as they descended the steps. Their pace was slightly hampered by King Regis’ slight limp; Luna held his arm as they went. She spotted the Ring gleaming at her from his hand, a shudder crawling up her spine as she sensed its magic.

“Noct has been rather excited to see you. I’ve seen him anticipate few things so much.” Regis told her as they reached the bottom of the steps, Aranea and Clarus following behind.

The sound of the doors opening made both monarchs look up, and Luna’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Crown Prince in the doorway.

Regis withdrew his arm from hers, softly touching her shoulder as an indication for her to go. Luna didn’t hesitate and rushed forward.

She threw her arms around Noctis. He immediately returned the hug, and Luna realized in mute shock that he was almost as tall as her. She wondered if he would be barely taller than her if she wasn’t in heeled shoes.

“Luna.” Noct mumbled, sounding uncertain of what to possibly say to her.

Luna pulled back, her smile full of utter happiness. “Oh, Noct.” There were a million words on the tip of tongue and yet she felt like none of them could properly articulate the emotions rushing through her. She’d imagined this day for years, and now it was real, and she didn’t have any idea to what to say.

Instead she pulled Noct close again, going for a second hug.

Her heart was filled with hope, but her mind full of worry. Noct was twice the age he had been when they had met last, and he seemed happy and well but the prophecy hung in Luna’s mind like a dark cloud.

She wasn’t eager to have that conversation. It would feel like bringing the world down around her to admit it was true, to someone other than Gentiana, and then to confess her blasphemy. That she, the Oracle, would subvert the will of the gods to let Noctis live.

“Go on.” Regis encouraged and Luna released Noctis so she could glance back at the king. “Feel free to show Lady Lunafreya around the Citadel.” He nodded to Luna and Aranea. “Your things will be brought to the rooms set aside for you. Noctis will be able to bring you there.”

“Thank you again, King Regis.” Luna said with a smile. Inwardly, she was wondering if he knew. Was King Regis going to agree with her that Noctis must be saved? Or would he bend to Bahamut’s plans?

Luna didn’t know, and the uncertainty made her afraid of that confrontation.

She turned back to Noctis. “I can’t wait to see you play tour guide this time.” She told him warmly.

Noctis glanced down shyly, scratching his head. “I’ll do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis explained as they left the throne room that his friends were eager to meet her as well.

“Well, Prompto is really, really nervous about it.” Noct corrected himself. “Ignis has been reminding us about protocol and politeness and that’s usually when Gladio starts teasing me about us being ‘childhood friends’.” Noctis made air quotes around the words and then quickly added, “I mean, he’s not wrong, just, uh...well, I told him not to be a jerk. He means well. Ignis says he’s going to kick Gladio out if he’s not really nice to you, since you’re my friend but also since you’re the Oracle and also a queen?”

It seemed like Noctis was starting to ramble, but Luna didn’t mind. In fact, she was delighted just hearing him talk. His eyes were shadowed by his dark bangs, and he gestured with hands while he spoke.

Luna was almost faint with joy. Finally, finally, finally, she was here and Noct was here and everything was alright.

“I am sure they are all wonderful.” Luna laughed. “I’ve enjoyed all of your stories and pictures so much.”

“If you compliment Prom’s photos, he gets really red. He’ll probably combust if you say it. He was also hoping you’d bring your dogs, he’s been mentioning that he misses Pryna.”

“I’m sure Pryna will be delighted to see him again too. And I’ll be sure to see just how much he’ll blush.”

She and Noctis took the elevator upstairs, and Noct led her down the winding halls. They passed a handful of patrolling guards, most of them formally greeting Noctis as they went past. Some of them gawked at Luna, but no one called her by her name or title.

“Dad kept news of you coming on a super need-to-know basis.” Noct remarked as they walked. “Even the guards just know we have some political guest. Some of them might recognize you but they’ll probably take the hint that it’s not something to talk about. Also, Cor will probably kick their asses if he thinks they’ll say anything.”

Luna suppressed a laugh. “Who’s Cor?” She queried.

“Oh, he’s the Marshal of the Crownsguard. He’s pretty cool, they call him ‘The Immortal’. He also scares the hell out of basically everyone.”

“I assume his nickname has a reason behind it, so I imagine he is a frightening man.”

Noct led her to a door that he opened without knocking. Inside was a rather large suite, a set of rooms that Luna didn’t think much about as she was distracted by the boys hopping to their feet.

She recognized them immediately from the photos. Gladiolus was taller than her, and broad-shouldered like his father, his hair buzzed short and his whole form rather imposing. Ignis also had the height advantage on her and Noctis, well-dressed with sharp glasses resting on his nose and perfect posture. Prompto was the shortest, with slightly wild blonde hair and skin paler than the rest of the boys, his face covered in freckles. He rocked on his heels, clearly nervous, where Ignis and Gladio were both very composed.

“Guys, Luna.” Noct said, gesturing at her a bit awkwardly. “Luna, this is Gladio, Ignis and Prompto.”

Ignis dropped into a deep bow without hesitation, with Gladio following moments later. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.” Ignis had a perfect court accent. Gladio murmured a greeting, his voice more gruff and lacking the posh sound of Ignis’.

Prompto’s mouth was a bit agape, his hands fidgeting. Flustered, his eyes lit with realization that he should be following Ignis’ lead, and fumbled his way into a bow. “Um, yeah, it’s a pleasure!”

Luna suppressed a delighted laugh. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She declared. “I know I look very...formal, right now,” she continued, touching the fabric of her gown, “But please, call me Luna.”

The looks on the faces of Noctis’ friends indicated to Lunafreya that they might have trouble complying with the request – it was amusing and even flattering to think that they couldn’t easily put aside the respect they felt for her position.

“Oh, I didn’t even think that you might wanna change.” Noct said suddenly. “I can take you back to your room if you want.”

“It’s alright.” Luna assured him. “Once I’m out of these shoes I’ll be comfortable enough. I still haven’t gotten used to heels like these.”

Luna discarded her shoes and gently set the crown aside (with Noctis carefully taking it from her and putting it safely on a side table that was out of the way) and then hitched up her skirt to perch comfortably on one of the couches in the room.

“Tell me everything. Anything! I’d love to hear about all of you and about Insomnia and anything else.” Luna begged.

Noctis started talking, somewhat hesitant, but soon Prompto, Ignis and Gladio were jumping in. They wove tales of their escapes, and about places through the Crown City that they frequented.

Luna hadn’t felt so carefree in years. Over the course of the conversation, she started plucking pins out of her hair, eventually taking the complex style down to let her hair cascade over her shoulders.

Around then, Prompto shyly asked, “Um, majesty — uh, Queen — Lunafreya, would you mind if I took your picture?”

“Not at all!” Luna answered, smiling encouragingly at Prompto.

Prompto managed a smile back and scrambled for his camera. When he pointed it at Luna, he fiddled with the zoom for a moment before telling her, “Say ‘cheese!’”

Luna smiled widely at Prompto as the flash went off. He pulled the camera away to check the picture out, and flopped back down on the couch, turning the camera around to show her the photo.

Luna was struck at how young she looked. She stared at the picture for a long moment, and then suddenly remembered what Noct had told her earlier. Her head popped up and she smiled, telling Prompto, “It’s wonderful. You’re an excellent photographer!”

True to Noct’s word, Prompto’s whole face flushed.

“Oh, um — I, uh, thank you, um,” He stammered.

Gladio was roaring with laughter and Noct was laughing too as he teasingly whacked Prompto’s shoulder. Luna covered her mouth to mask her giggles.

“I’ve hardly seen anything of Insomnia yet and I love it.” Luna was admitting a bit later. “It’s so different than Tenebrae, even our largest locales are nothing like this.”

“There’s sooo much to see!” Prompto was bouncing in his seat some.

“I’ll take you to see as much as I can.” Noct promised, nodding firmly, and Luna smiled at him.

Ignis gently nudged Noct’s shoulder. “I would be careful. Lady Lunafreya’s presence is meant to be remain a secret. I would not take her from the Citadel without your father’s express permission.” Ignis shot an apologetic look Luna’s way, and she nodded in understanding. Ignis had a point, and she knew his admodishment was not meant to be rude.

Noct let out a huff. “Yeah, Specs, I know.” For a moment, his eyes met Luna’s, and he shot her a discreet wink.

Luna looked away quickly, suppressing a smile.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Prompto had to get home, and Ignis informed the rest of them that dinner would likely be served soon, if Luna wanted to change.

She collected her shoes and crown, thanking Noct and his friends multiple times, before Noct walked her back to her room.

She cradled the crown against her side and held her heels in her other hand.

“Noctis, it is so wonderful to be here.” Luna told him sincerely. “I know I’ve said it so many times already but it’s true.”

“I’m really glad you’re here too.” Noct answered, ducking his head a bit.

When they arrived at her room, Luna bid Noct a temporary goodbye and Luna went inside.

As she closed the door, Aranea spoke.

“You look pretty damn happy.”

Luna turned around to regard her friend. “I’m not sure I’ve ever been so happy in my life.” Luna confessed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror — hair down over her shoulders, framing her face, looking younger than she was but there was a light in her face. She was overjoyed.

Luna set her crown down on the dresser. “I was told dinner will be soon. I thought I should perhaps be put together, Ravus would have a heart attack if he knew I was dining with the king of Lucis with my hair a mess.”

Aranea snorted. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She gestured at the wardrobe. “Brought all our stuff up. I’m sure we can pick out something comfier for dinner.”

It took little time for Luna to get changed and pull her hair back into a more dignified style. She left her crown in the room; she’d made her entrance as Queen Lunafreya, and she was content to let the title lie for now.

A knock at the door revealed Nyx Ulric once more, and he dropped into a quick bow.

“I’m here to take you both to dinner.” He informed them.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled at him as he straightened. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

King Regis sat at the head of the table, Noctis on his left and Luna on his right, with Aranea at Luna’s other side.

It was strange how much it reminded Luna of dinner the first night the Lucians had spent in Tenebrae. She didn’t sit silently through the meal this time, though. The four of them made plenty of conversation, most of it casual and avoiding politics.

Luna would have to discuss politics with Regis eventually, but there was no rush. She snuck glances at Noctis over the meal.

Lunafreya wanted to remain happy, but she couldn't shake the feelings creeping up on her. Screams trapped in her throat. This was the boy the Astrals wanted to put to death. They were not going to tell her, and they meant her to lead him by the hand to his death.

She needed to know what Regis knew, and she needed to know if he would help her.

It was difficult to push those thoughts aside. Luna was relieved when dinner was over, hoping to get away from the storm swirling in her mind.

“Hey, Luna.” Noct said as they were rising from the table. “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

Luna glanced back at Aranea, who gestured for Luna to go on.

As Luna turned back to Noct, she caught sight of Regis in her peripheral vision. He was smiling at them, his expression pleased.

All Luna could remember was when her mother and a younger Regis looked at her and Noct, pleased to see them becoming friends as Luna pushed Noct’s wheelchair from the dining room of Fenestala Manor.

The memory made Luna’s heart twist. She looked back at Noct sharply and hurried to catch up to him.

As they entered the hall, Luna grabbed his hand without thinking about it. Noct blinked at her, but didn’t pull away.

“C’mon.” He gently tugged her along.

They moved through the halls with purpose, and although they weren’t running, it still reminded Luna of the two of them darting through the halls of her home. Two innocent children, playing games.

Looking at the back of Noctis’ head, their hands laced together, Luna thought wistfully of those children. The girl was long gone, and Lunafreya was left.

She hoped Noct could be a boy for awhile longer.

Eventually they took an elevator as high as it would take them, and then Noct was asking a Crownsguard to let them up, although to where Luna wasn’t sure.

The Crownsguard bent to Noctis’ wish and unlocked the door he was guarding, and Noct led the way up the staircase on the other side.

When they came out another door, Luna took a deep breath of the fresh air.

She stared around. She and Noct stood on an open rooftop, and the horizon was lit up by a million lights. Luna moved past Noctis, her mouth agape, gazing at the Crown City below.

“This view is stunning.” Luna gasped.

“I thought you might like it.” Noctis said as he stopped next to her, hands in his pockets. After a few beats of silence as Luna marveled at the city below, Noct spoke again.

“When I was younger, I started really hating being cooped up in the Citadel and being supervised all the time. So, I started sneaking out at night.”

Luna glanced over to watch Noct as he spoke. He was staring out over the city lights as he continued.

“Ignis figured me out pretty quickly. He wasn’t happy, but instead of stopping me, he just started coming with me. We didn’t always get off scot-free, and we got into plenty of other trouble. And he almost always took the blame.”

Noct glanced over at Luna. “I mean, the point is, Ignis was just saying earlier that we shouldn’t get caught.”

“Are you so sure your father will not give permission?” Luna queried.

Noct shrugged. “He’s busy. So long as we’re careful to not get recognized, it’s fine.”

“Aren’t you rather recognizable?” Luna knew that people heard her voice often, but pictures were uncommon.

“Oh, no. Dad kinda made it a point to not publicize our lives. People at school know who I am, but anyone who really knows is respectful about it. Maybe some people would recognize me, but it’s not going to cause anything.”

Luna felt just a prick of envy in her heart. King Regis had strived to give Noctis a normal childhood — that she had gathered from Noct’s stories of public schooling, and she knew that he was in the process of moving out of the Citadel to live elsewhere for the duration of high school.

Lunafreya’s childhood had ceased the day her mother died. Taking the throne hadn’t changed that, instead forcing Lunafreya to step into the shoes of a ruler and learn the politics needed to keep her home safe.

She was glad that Noctis was living a happier and calmer life, free of heavy responsibility. But for her, there had never been a choice.

“We may not even have to sneak so much. If I ask Aranea, I’m sure she won’t stop us from going. She’ll just ask to tail us, just in case.” Luna was certain that Aranea wouldn’t mind, as she was never very straight-laced.

“Good, I hope so. I can’t wait to show you Insomnia.”

“I can’t wait either.” Luna gazed over the million winking lights below, like a field of stars over the winding streets, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

As Luna had expected, Aranea wasn’t opposed to her getting out and seeing the city. For a day or two Noct and Luna spent their time within the Citadel’s walls, as he showed her around. Noctis ended up introducing her to his favorite video games, and he and Luna spent hours together.

Somewhere in their time, Lunafreya found the right moment to bring up the past.

“Noctis.” She said his name softly as they were perched on a bench in the Citadel’s garden. His dark eyes moved up to her face. “I...never properly apologized to you.”

He blinked at her. “Apologized? For what?”

“For letting go. In Tenebrae.” Noct stared at her, and then dropped his gaze, indescribable emotions crossing his face. “I cannot imagine how the events of that day hurt you. I may have said it in writing during these years, but I never knew the right way to explain why I did it.”

“You don’t need to justify yourself.” Noct mumbled, still not looking her in the eye.

“I hurt you, Noct. You deserve to understand. Please, look at me.”

Noctis raised his head.

“I did it...for many reasons. I care for you, but I could not leave my brother behind, or my calling. The world needs the Oracle. And I held hope in my heart that I could do this — take back my home and my crown, to find a way to protect Tenebrae and to protect you.”

“Luna...” Noct sounded uncertain.

“I’m sorry that I had to leave you. I am sorry for the pain I caused you.”

“Luna, of course I accept your apology.” Gently, Noctis put a hand on Luna’s knee. “Of course I forgive you. You didn’t have a choice, and you did what you did for good reasons. It’s okay.”

“I wish things could have been...different.” Luna confessed. The words meant more than she could tell Noctis. They weren’t safe, yet. She hadn’t saved either of them from their fates.

“You’re here now, that’s what matters. You made it.”

“There’s still more to do.”

“Don’t worry about that now.” Noct told her. “You’re here in Lucis, we’re going to keep having a great time, and it’s almost your birthday. Everything else can wait.”

“Everything else can wait.” Luna agreed softly.

 

* * *

  

Noctis tried to get Ignis to let him miss a few days of school to continue hanging out with Luna, but Ignis refused, pointing out that the first several days of school were rather important, and also that King Regis would never let Noct do it. The day before school began was the day Noct and Luna set aside for their excursion outside the Citadel.

Since Aranea was in on the plan, there was very little sneaking required to get them out of the Citadel. Aranea trailed behind them as Noct and Luna went out to the Citadel’s garden. Noct showed Luna the point in the fence where they could slip out, and then they were free.

Luna was dressed as casually as possible, to ensure she mostly blended in. Her hair was braided and pinned tight against her head, and she pulled a dark beanie out her bag, one that Noctis had lent her, and pulled it over her head.

Noct gestured for her to follow. “Come on, I promised Prompto that he could help show you around. We’ll grab him and then we can go anywhere we want.”

Luna gazed about in awe as she followed Noct, looking upwards at the chrome skyscrapers and around at the busy streets.

Every once in awhile, Luna took a peek behind them to check that Aranea was still close by. Sometimes she noticed Umbra and Pryna weaving through the crowds, just on her heels.

They caught a bus to get them to Prompto’s home. Luna leaned over to Noctis during the ride, whispering, “This is nothing like Tenebrae.”

“Definitely.” Noct answered. “Culture shock, or are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Luna assured him. “It’s so much, but it’s wonderful.”

Luna made sure to stay close to Noctis after they got off the bus and walked a short distance to Prompto’s place. When they arrived, Prompto was waiting on the front stoop, and immediately raised his camera to take a picture of the two of them.

“Hey!” He greeted brightly as he hurried down the path to the gate in front of the house, and joining Noct and Luna on the sidewalk. “You ready to see all the wonders Insomnia has to offer, your majesty?”

“Just call me Luna, please. But yes, I can’t wait!” Luna reminded Prompto for what had to be the fifteenth time about her name; she’d been reminding Ignis and Gladio as well, when she saw them, although none of them had quite caught on.

Prompto gasped as Umbra and Pryna scampered up to Luna’s side, and dropped to his knees to pet them. “D’awww, it’s good to see you cuties too!”

Pryna’s nose bumped Prompto’s cheek and she gave him a friendly lick that made Prompto laugh.

When Prompto bounced to his feet, Luna asked, “Where to first?”

Prompto and Noct exchanged a look.

“Well, it’s almost lunchtime.” Noct started.

“Oh yeah, I know the best place for us to go! You haven’t lived until you’ve been to some of the best fast food places in the Crown City.” Prompto shot them finger guns as he started down the sidewalk. “And ice cream afterwards, right? Everything special for Lady Luna!”

 

* * *

 

The day was a whirlwind of activity and delight. They hit the fast food place that Prompto sang the praises of, and Luna had never had such amazing and greasy food in her life. The ice cream afterwards was delicious, and as they ate it they walked through a flourishing park that was home to one of Noct’s favorite fishing spots. The pond was cold in the fall weather, but the three of them still sat on the pier for a bit and dipped their toes into the water as Umbra and Pryna chased the ducks that settled near the pond.

Luna was astounded by the variety of shops, and they were in and out of all kinds of places. As Luna was marveling over a pair of beautiful black combat boots, Noct came up to her side and said,

“If you really like them, I could buy them for you.” He offered.

“Oh, Noct, that is very kind, but I couldn’t ask that of you.” Luna assured him quickly. The gesture was touching, but she didn’t want to be a burden on him or his wallet.

“It’s almost your birthday.” Noct pointed out. Her birthday was in fact, in three days. “Consider it an early present. Seriously, it’s fine.”

Prompto, on her other side, said, “Yeah, I think they’d look great on you!”

Luna sighed, but she was smiling. “If you insist.”

Luna didn’t want to let Noct buy her many things, but she still ended up with several pieces of clothing and a variety of trinkets and souvenirs. After relating to Noct and Prompto how she’d promised Ravus a souvenir as well, the two of them were insistent on finding the funniest and most garish Crown City souvenir they could for her to bring back to her brother.

The result was a neon chocobo pin that Luna swore she would stick on her brother’s lapel upon her return. The idea had all three of them in hysterics, and Prompto promised he would send Luna back home with some kind of disposable camera so she could grab that shot.

Prompto spent the whole day taking snapshots of them, and Luna told him he had to make sure she had copies of these pictures to go home with. She wanted to remember this day forever.

They spent the remainder of their day in Noct and Prompto’s favorite arcade, joyful and laughing. Noct and Luna said goodbye to Prompto, and in a moment of impulse, Luna threw her arms around him.

“Thank you so much for the wonderful day.” She told Prompto, who had stiffened in surprise before putting her arms around her.

“I’m really glad you had fun. It was my pleasure!”

Noct and Luna took the subway back towards the Citadel, managing to sneak back into the garden and get back up to Luna’s room without being seen.

Once Luna set down the bags with her new belongings, she threw her arms around Noctis too.

“Thank you, so so much. This has been one of the best days I’ve ever had.”

Noct returned the hug, a bit hesitant at the touch but clearly still happy. “Good, I’m happy you had fun. We’ll do more stuff before you go home. My dad’s planning to have a bit of a party for you on your birthday, so look forward to that.”

“I will.” Luna said as she released him. “Have a good first day of school, too.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.”

“Goodnight, Noct.”

“Goodnight, Luna.”

 

* * *

 

Luna had expected to spend most of the next day relaxing and not doing much of anything, as there was no one for her to be with until Noctis returned home from school. She knew she could try to meet with King Regis, but she didn’t feel ready to speak politics with him, nor the conviction she needed to muster to discuss the prophecy with him.

So Luna was surprised when there was a knock on her door a little while after breakfast. She exchanged a look with Aranea, who was sitting across the room and shrugged at her.

Luna rose and went to answer the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Nyx Ulric standing there.

Nyx dropped into a polite bow before straightening. “Good morning, your majesty. I’m here to tell you that if you need anything or require a guide while the Crown Prince isn’t present, I’m assigned to help you out.”

Luna wondered if Noct had asked his father to make sure she had company, or if Regis or someone else who was in the know about her identity had. Either way, she was grateful to whoever had the thought.

“Thank you, Nyx.” She said, glancing back at Aranea, who was smirking at her. Luna quickly looked back at Nyx. “I think I’ll actually take you up on that. Noctis showed me around some of the Citadel, but I’d be delighted to hear more about the Crown City from another.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Nyx nodded.

Luna grabbed a jacket and waved at Aranea, who still had a sly smile on her face, and followed Nyx out in the hall.

“I may not be the best of tour guides.” Nyx warned her.

Luna smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I trust you, Nyx Ulric.”

As it turned out, Nyx wasn’t a terrible guide at all. He admitted he didn’t have the most thorough knowledge of Insomnia’s history, but Luna assured him that she was happy to hear any stories about the Crown City.

Eventually she gently asked him if he was a native to Insomnia.

Nyx paused and shook his head. “No, I’m an immigrant. I grew up in Galahd. After the empire moved in, I came here.”

“Might I ask why you became a Glaive? If that isn’t too personal.” She added quickly. “I do not mean to pry.”

“No worries, majesty.” Nyx answered lightly. “It’s a reasonable question. Lucian forces helped rescue many citizens of Galahd. I was inspired by seeing King Regis come to our aid, and I wanted to repay the favor, so I became a Glaive.” Nyx stopped and then added with a slight grin. “And, not to brag, but as Glaives go, I am pretty good.”

Luna let out a soft laugh. “I admit I am not overly familiar with how the Kingsglaive functions, but I do know you are chosen based on magical aptitude. Magic comes easily to you?”

“It does, for the most part. Mostly the combat magic, specifically blade-warping. The ones most talented at elemancy serve as mages; a close friend of mine is one of the most powerful mages we have.”

“Impressive.” Luna wondered what it was like to have magic suddenly introduced to one’s body. Her magic had been mostly dormant when she was young, but it had always been there. The magic of the line of Lucis was foreign to her, but she still recognized it as adjacent to her own abilities. What was it like to someone who had never felt magic in their life? “I cannot imagine it is an easy power to harness, which is why the Kingsglaive is small and selective. You are an astounding group.”

“We do our best to live up to the reputation.” Nyx agreed. “If you don’t mind my asking, how do your abilities compare to that of King Regis? Magic is a rare gift, and I’ve never met an Oracle.”

“My magic is mostly geared to healing, not combat.” Luna replied. “It’s adjacent to King Regis’ abilities but somewhat of an opposite. I’m able to feel other kinds of magic as well as the Starscourge. And of course, my main ability is to heal the Scourge, and commune with the Six.”

“Do they talk to you?” Nyx asked, and then quickly added, “Ah, my I apologize if that’s intrusive or presumptuous. Most people don’t know what being the Oracle really...involves. And faith in the Six can be...spotty, these days.”

“I understand, and please don’t worry.” Lunafreya assured him. “I’m not offended by your asking. I do not regularly speak to the Hexatheon or anything like that, as they are in sleep. I do speak with divine messengers, and should any of the gods feel the need to send a message, they would send it through me.” Luna didn’t mention waking the Six or forging covenants. She knew Nyx was correct in saying that many people did not fully believe in the Six, now that the gods had been in slumber so long. She and her bloodline were the only ones with a true connection to the divine — besides the line of Lucis.

Lunafreya had no idea what kind of connection Regis had to the Six, and whether the Crystal could even speak to him.

“You’re amazing, Lady Lunafreya.” Nyx said and Luna looked up at him, a bit startled, feeling her cheeks flush. Nyx’s expression was genuine. “People look up to you and your strength, as Oracle and as Queen.” Nyx told her. “You are an astounding person.”

“I,” Luna couldn’t think of what to say. “Nyx, you flatter me, too much. Thank you.”

She looked away from the Glaive at her side so he might not see her red face. Now Luna thought that she understood why Aranea had given her that look.

 

* * *

 

Nyx dropped her off back in her room after the tour, wishing her a good afternoon. Luna thanked him, and then added a question.

“Perhaps we should do the same tomorrow?”

Nyx looked at her and then nodded. “I’d be delighted, your majesty.”

When Noct returned from school, he came to find Luna, and they spent the hours before dinner talking about their respective days. Luna didn’t tell him about Nyx’s compliments, however, settling for simply saying that Nyx had been very polite and kind.

The next day, Aranea teased Luna in the morning about expecting a Glaive. Luna merely covered her face and pretended Aranea wasn’t there.

Luna and Nyx talked some about Insomnia, but more about each other. Nyx told Luna about his two closest friends in the Kingsglaive, and his mentor, Glaive captain Titus Drautos.

Luna spoke of Ravus and Aranea. She thought it might be a bit strange for Nyx to hear her speak of Noctis in familiar terms, and she carefully omitted any mention of Gentiana, sticking to stories of Tenebrae.

When Nyx dropped her off that afternoon, he paused in the door. “I’ve heard it’s your birthday tomorrow, your majesty. I hope you have an excellent day.”

“Actually,” Luna began. “Noctis will be in school tomorrow morning as well. I’ve been told there will be a party in the evening, but before then, I was hoping we could have a third outing.”

Nyx’s expression lit up, although he tried to suppress it and remain casual. “Your majesty, it would be my pleasure.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Luna smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the user ‘X’ whose comment asking about seeing Nyx inspired me to think about my outline and move up Nyx’s first appearance so we can have all that good Lunyx sooner. ; )  
> Hopefully part two will be coming sooner rather than later, as a good deal of it is already written. Thanks again for reading, I truly appreciate your kudos/comments/hits!!
> 
> EDIT: This chapter previously had a formatting issue due to AO3 putting in some weird HTML tags, but I've fixed it! Big thanks to the readers who let me know about it, it should be all fixed up now!


	5. To Lucis part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday, a reunion, and a standoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Big thanks as always to Wynter for the beta, I hope you enjoy!

Luna woke on the morning of her nineteenth birthday to Umbra and Pryna jumping on her bed and licking her face. She sat up laughing, petting their ears.

“Good morning to you two as well.” She greeted them. Umbra bumped his head into her shoulder, and Luna noticed there was a notebook tucked in his harness.

Lunafreya looked to the end table next to the bed where she’d stacked the notebooks she’d brought with her, and then back at the book in Umbra’s harness. She slipped the book free, certain that it was the most recent one, although she had not given it to Umbra.

As she opened it to flip to the most recent page, several photos fluttered out. When Luna opened to the bookmarked page, there were messages in several sets of handwriting.

Luna recognized the photos as Prompto’s, from the day she, Noct and Prompto had spent in the city. She grinned as she looked at each of them, and then looked at the messages.

The top was in Noctis’ familiar handwriting.

_Happy birthday, Luna!! I asked Umbra to give this to you first thing in the morning since I won’t see you until later. Can’t wait for the party_

_-Noct_

The others were in different hands.

_Lunafreya, I hope you are well and enjoying your time in Lucis. I am thinking of you and hope that your birthday is the best one yet._

_Your brother,_

_Ravus_

_Happy birthday Luna! There are more pictures coming, these were just the first ones I printed. I hope your birthday is awesome!!! -Prompto_

_Happy birthday, Lady Luna. -Gladio_

_May your day be filled with birthday cheer, Lunafreya. -Ignis_

Luna was confused to see there was a sixth message in handwriting she had never seen before.

_Happy birthday, your majesty_

The message wasn’t signed. Luna set the book down and shot Umbra a sharp look. “Who else did you visit?”

Umbra wagged his tail.

Luna sighed. She smiled imagining Umbra scampering up to Ravus, forcing him to examine the book and watching innocently as it occurred to Ravus what the messenger wanted.

She was already certain this was the best birthday she’d ever had.

Luna got dressed and had breakfast; Aranea greeted her with a cheerful _happy birthday!_ as well, and Luna showed her the book.

“That’s really nice of them. But you don’t know who this last one is?”

Luna shook her head.

“Maybe it’s the king?” Aranea suggested.

“Why wouldn’t he have signed his name? I’ve no idea.” Luna shrugged. “I’m so curious. Perhaps Umbra can be convinced to send a message back.”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Nyx arrived, he bowed and said as he straightened, “Morning, and happy birthday, majesty.”

“Good morning, Nyx. Thank you so much.”

He led the way as they walked through the halls of the Citadel.

They talked as they went; Nyx brought her down towards the areas used for training for the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. They stood at the edge of a courtyard, watching a group of glaives practicing.

Nyx indicated a man across the way. “That’s Libertus.” Nyx had told Luna about his best friend, who had grown up with him in Galahd, and the two of them had become glaives together.

Luna was rapt watching the glaives warp about and duel each other. Goosebumps ran up her arms at the ripples of magic.

There was something brushing against her foot, and Luna looked down to see Umbra and Pryna weaving between her and Nyx’s legs.

“Hello, lovelies.” She greeted them with a smile, kneeling down. There was surprise on Nyx’s face.

“These your dogs?” Nyx asked. He looked like he was about to say more, but then didn’t.

“Yes, they are.” Luna replied. Pryna nudged Luna’s cheek with her muzzle, and something caught Luna’s attention in the corner of her eye.

Lunafreya straightened and looked across the way. Gentiana is what caught her eye, standing just behind the shoulder of an imposing man. The Messenger had her hands clasping, her robes perfectly still, and slowly, she opened her eyes to look at Luna.

Luna’s mouth fell open as she stared at the man Gentiana stood by.

She faintly heard Nyx speaking. “Oh, Captain Drautos is back. He’s there, in the back. He’s been on leave, or on some classified mission. I was wondering—”

Lunafreya knew that face.

Her breath hitched and she whipped around, pressing her back against one of the pillars so she wouldn’t be visible from the courtyard. She couldn’t breathe.

In her mind’s eye, she saw his face. She was a little girl again, in the dark halls of Fenestala Manor. She was backhanded across the face, opening a long cut across her cheek bone. She fell against a doorframe, ricocheting to the floor and hitting her hand and knees. She was gasping, dragging herself across the floor, her vision blurred as she tried to focus.

“Lady Lunafreya?” Nyx was in front of her, hands hovering above her shoulders, as if uncertain if it was proper for him to touch her, if it was allowed.

Luna realized she was hyperventilating, but she felt very distant from herself. Swaying slightly, she reached out and grabbed Nyx’s arms, holding onto him for dear life.

Aranea was suddenly there, manifesting from nowhere and laying a hand on Luna’s shoulder. She must have been watching them, keeping an eye on Lunafreya, and beneath the layer of panic and adrenaline Luna was relieved to see her.

“Luna? Luna, what’s wrong?” Aranea’s shoulders were tense, her eyes searching Luna’s face for the danger.

“King Regis.” Luna gasped, Aranea and Nyx looking at her with wide, worried eyes. “I have to see him. Right now.” She gripped Nyx tighter, tugging on him. “Please, please, I must see him right away!”

Nyx looked bewildered but nodded. “Yes, alright, I’ll take you to him. Come on.”

Nyx put his arm around her shoulders and hustled her down the hallway, Aranea flanking on Luna’s other side.

“Luna, are you alright?” Aranea hissed as they hurried.

Lunafreya couldn’t answer. The last time she had seen that face, that man’s eyes had been full of hatred, frostbite eating at him as the Glacian’s wrath beat back Niflheim. Lunafreya had taken her trident into her hands for the first time and wielded it to set herself free.

Nyx rushed them to an elevator and hit the appropriate button to bring them upstairs. Luna faintly noticed that Nyx’s arm was now wrapped around her waist, pulling her close for comfort. Luna had a hand grasping at the back of his jacket, and the other was gripping Aranea’s hand.

“Luna, it’s going to be fine.” Aranea repeated under her breath. “Alright? We’re safe. You’re safe. Ravus is safe.”

Luna gripped Aranea’s hand tighter, head still spinning.

When they exited the elevator, Nyx stayed in the lead, passing Crownsguard who looked at them in confusion. They turned a corner and were being stopped by uniformed soldiers.

“You need to let us through.” Nyx urged. “I’m her official Glaive escort, the king assigned me to her, and we must speak with him _now.”_

Nyx and the Crownsguard were arguing now, and part of Luna couldn’t help but think that Nyx had no idea why Luna had even asked to see Regis, he’d just agreed.

Aranea leaned close to Luna and whispered, “Luna, your majesty.”

Luna knew what Aranea was implying and tried to take a deep breath before straightening.

“I am Queen Lunafreya nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, Oracle of the Six!” Lunafreya thundered, raising her voice to make sure she commanded everyone’s attention. Only Aranea didn’t jump, and the Crownsguard stared at Lunafreya in shock. “I _demand_ that you let us through so I may speak to King Regis _immediately!”_

The Crownsguard gaped at her and then then stepped aside, jaws still dropped.

Nyx hurried them to the door, and the guards at the door of the study knocked and then opened the door in a rush.

Aranea moved in first, in a position of defense, still holding Luna’s hand. Nyx’s arm was still around her waist as they entered the large room.

King Regis had risen from his chair, Clarus Amicitia at his shoulder and another man dressed in a Crownsguard uniform at his other side.

All three were staring at Lunafreya in confusion as she took in a difficult breath and blurted out, “King Regis, I saw General Glauca, here.”

Regis’ expression morphed from confusion into horror. “ _What?”_ There were a million emotions pressed in the one word.

“General Glauca. I saw him, I saw his face while he occupied Tenebrae, and I—” Lunafreya swallowed. “Titus Drautos _is_ General Glauca.”

Luna felt Nyx stiffen, and watched confusion, then shock run across the faces of Regis and Clarus.

“That’s impossible.” Nyx said the words under his breath, and Luna didn’t think anyone could hear him but her.

“Are you certain?” Claris demanded and Luna nodded in a rush.

“Yes, yes, I’m absolutely certain.” Luna’s head was full of memories. She would never mistake that face.

Regis turned his head to the unfamiliar man on his right. “Cor, go to Noctis. Immediately.”

_Cor._ Luna remembered Noctis mentioning the name. The marshall nodded and rushed out the door.

Regis looked to Clarus. “We must lock down the Citadel. Mobilize all of the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive.”

Regis’ sharp gaze snapped up, and it took Lunafreya a moment to realize he was looking at Nyx, not her.

“Nyx.” Regis’ voice was tense. “I am aware that Titus is your mentor. But I ask that you do not speak to _anyone_ about this. Mobilize with the rest of the glaives, and do your duty. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Nyx said without missing a beat. “Whatever he has — whatever has happened, I’m loyal to you, King Regis. Not Drautos or anyone else.”

“Good. Go, now.”

Luna felt Nyx hesitate, and then he pulled his arm away from her and was gone.  Luna felt lost for a moment without his presence at her side, and pressed into Aranea, who stood strong and kept Luna standing.

Luna felt shell-shocked, staring into the distance, her heart racing in her chest. Was this happening? Was this really happening?

There was someone in front of her and Aranea nudged her to wake her. It was Regis.

His expression was soft. “Lunafreya, are you alright?”

“Fine.” Luna answered without pausing to think about it. “I’m fine. I’m just...” Shocked? Afraid? Unable to stop thinking about her mother’s murderer, her abuser, walking freely in a place she believed was safe?

“It will be alright. We will bring him in for questioning and understand what’s happening here. You are safe.”

Luna managed a nod.

“Will you be alright if I call on you later to identify him? For certain.”

“Yes.” Luna whispered.

Regis wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. If he murmured more comforts, Luna didn’t hear.

Regis turned back around to speak to someone, probably Clarus, and Aranea was leading Luna out.

When they got to the elevator, Luna let out a gasp that was half a sob.

“Luna, it’s alright. They’re going to catch him and put him away. Trust Regis.”

“I do.” Luna managed, turning as the elevator doors opened and kneeling as Umbra and Pryna bounded up to her.

In the corner of her eye she saw Aranea stick her foot in the elevator door to hold it.

“Umbra, go to Noct. Please, watch over him.” She turned to the white dog. “Go to Prompto.” She told Pryna softly. Prompto would be safe, but Luna was trying not to shake and she thought it would be good, just in case. The dogs gave acknowledging yips and Luna rose, stepping back into the elevator, Aranea at her side.

As the doors closed, Lunafreya saw Umbra and Pryna bounding down the hall and vanishing.

Luna refused to say anything to Aranea as they hurried back to Luna’s room. Once they got there, Luna ignored Aranea’s attempts to comfort her and nearly tore through her belongings to get to the case that held her trident.

Her hands were shaking as she unclasped the case and laid the trident on the bed. She knelt at the foot of the bed and clasped her hands together, bending her head in prayer.

“Gentiana,” Luna’s voice broke as she cried desperately to the air, begging for her familiar.

There was a soft hand on her shoulder and a voice. “My lady,” Gentiana murmured.

Lunafreya whipped around, still on her knees with her hands together.

“Oh, Gentiana,” Luna cried again.

Gentiana cupped Luna’s face in her hands. “I did not mean to distress you, my lady, only warn you.”

“He cannot be allowed to walk free.” Luna said in a rush, struggling to speak.

The Messenger bent down to kiss Lunafreya’s forehead. “All will be well.” Gentiana crooned and Luna’s shoulders shook with suppressing sobs.

Other hands laid themselves on Luna’s shoulder.

“Luna,” Aranea spoke her name, full of emotion, and pulled Luna tight to her chest. Luna let few tears slide down her cheeks and instead made terrible sobbing sounds as Aranea held her and rocked gently.

When Lunafreya was calmer, Aranea sat her down and brushed out her hair. Luna stared mutely into the mirror, not even watching her reflection.

Aranea rebraided Luna’s hair and then rose, leaving her hand on Luna’s shoulder for a lingering moment.

Luna’s vision focused, looking at herself in the mirror, and then she leaned forward, clasping her hands together again.

She mouthed the words as she thought them, sending them into the ether for one specific recipient.

_If I must, may I invoke you before Glauca? He feared you before; Niflheim hates you_.

The Glacian’s words came back.

_If you call for me, I will come._

There was a knock at the door and Luna sat up. Aranea moved to answer it, and when she did, Luna could see Nyx in the reflection in the mirror.

She almost jumped to her feet, turning around. Nyx’s eyes moved from Aranea to Luna, his face a mask.

Luna took a few rushed steps to the bed, her shoes clacking against the floor as she drew the trident into her arms and turned back to Nyx.

Nyx stood in the hall, back straight, as Aranea and Luna stepped out. He led them down the hall in silence.

Lunafreya gripped the trident so hard she could feel the ridges of the metal biting into her palm. With her free hand, she grabbed at Aranea’s hand. Aranea took it, squeezing, and Luna watched the back of Nyx’s head.

She wanted to be relieved to see him, but was too wound up to think straight.

They went straight down in the elevator, quiet the whole way. When the doors opened, Luna didn’t recognize the hall they were in.

There were many people in Crownsguard and Kingsglaive uniforms loitering around, and Nyx shouldered past them, as they backed up to the walls to let the three of them through.

Nyx led them to a door and opened it, and Lunafreya went inside.

The room was small; one wall was glass, what Luna assumed was one-way glass. On the other side, Regis and Clarus seemed to be disagreeing with a third man.

“Luna?” Aranea asked softly.

“That’s him.” Luna said tightly, staring directly at Glauca. Drautos. Whoever he was, Luna knew that face.

Someone was at the door of the other room, and Regis turned, exiting, and then he came into the room Luna stood in.

“Lunafreya.” Regis murmured as he came to her side.

“That’s him.” Luna said again, the words coming out between gritted teeth. “That is Glauca.”

Regis let out a terrible sigh, dropping his head into hands. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry. I don’t know how this happened.”

“He tricked you, your majesty.” Aranea said. “He tricked all of us.”

“We did not tell him about you.” Regis assured Luna. “Only that he was suspected of treason against Lucis. He won’t admit anything.”

“Let me speak to him.” Lunafreya said suddenly.

Aranea and Regis were staring at her.

“Luna, are you sure?” Aranea checked.

“Yes.” Luna answered immediately. “Please, Regis.”

Regis ducked his head but gestured for her to come.

Luna followed him, still holding the trident close. Regis opened the door to the other room, going in first.

Lunafreya strode inside, seeing Glauca and Clarus turn to look.

For a moment, Glauca’s expression faltered. Luna didn’t know if anyone caught it but her.

She set the base of the trident down and stood as straight as she could.

“General Glauca.” While she had tried not to cry, Luna had been a hurt girl. Now the queen was back, her voice was regal as it had been when she had banished Glauca from her home. “I hope you have not forgotten me.”

For a second, Glauca seemed to try to think through the situation. Luna watched it dawn on his face how deep he was.

Glauca sneered at her. “The girl who speaks to the gods.”

“The _Queen Oracle.”_ Lunafreya snapped. “The Queen Oracle, whose call they answer. You crossed them once, and I warned you. Now you think you can do it again. Have you forgotten the touch of the Glacian?”

As Lunafreya spoke the title, the temperature of the room dropped noticeably. A shiver crawled up Glauca’s spine as he held her gaze.

“Don’t be rude to those who provide you hospitality.” Glauca scolded.

“Her majesty Queen Lunafreya is welcome to do as she likes.” Regis interrupted. “After the terror you imposed on her home, she has a right.”

“A right to _nothing_ ,” Glauca snarled, and suddenly he was surging forward.

Before Lunafreya could even point the trident at Glauca, there were bodies rushing forward. The Crownsguard who were standing in the corners of the room jumped Glauca, hauling him back. Luna was pushed towards the wall as both Aranea and Nyx jumped in front of her, Clarus wielding a shield that came from nowhere and standing between his king and Glauca.

There was magic in the room, singing and screaming, and the air felt heavy. Glauca fought fruitlessly as the Crownsguard subdued him.

Glauca was shouting obscenities and Lunafreya just stared, gripping the trident in both hands. She was being ushered towards the door, and then she was out in the hall, surrounded by Nyx and Aranea and Regis and Clarus.

Regis was at her shoulder. “Glauca will be imprisoned as the traitor and murderer he is. We can speak of possible extradition to Tenebrae later. Are you alright?”

Lunafreya felt ill. The hurting child in her wanted Glauca dead, but the rest of her didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m fine.” She said, pushing her feelings aside. She realized she probably didn’t look fine.

Regis hugged her gently. “Noct is safe. He’s on his way here, but, if you need to be alone, he will understand.”

Luna wanted to cry, between her roiling emotions and the kindness Regis showed her. But the steel in her heart reminded that she couldn’t break. There was so much more to do.

“Just for a little while.” She murmured. “I’ll be alright.”

“If you feel well enough, I would still like to hold your party.” Regis offered. Luna couldn’t help but smile and nodded.

“I’ll be quite alright by then.”

Regis seemed hesitant to leave her, but backed away, turning to get back to business. He called to Clarus, and then gestured at Nyx and another glaive that Luna recognized as Nyx’s friend Libertus.

Aranea slipped her hand into Luna’s.

“Wanna get out of here?” Aranea asked softly. Luna nodded. “Alright. Let’s go. We’ll get you ready for your birthday party, you have to look your best.”

Luna held Aranea’s hand tightly as she was led away, the metal of the trident still biting into her other palm.

For a moment Luna glanced back over her shoulder and swore that she made eye contact with Nyx. But then the moment was gone.

 

* * *

 

Once back in her room, Lunafreya returned the trident to its case and took a long shower. When she came out, Aranea had two outfits hanging on the wardrobe, waiting for Luna’s choice.

Luna politely refused to let Aranea do her hair - it was something for Luna to focus on. By the time she’d finished, she almost felt like Glauca was entirely in the past. Gone.

Luna considered writing a note to Ravus about Glauca before going to the party, but then remembered that Umbra had not returned. She could summon him to her side if she wished, but she decided it was better to let him stay with Noctis. She’d see them both soon.

Together, Aranea and Lunafreya headed down to the party. As Luna had suspected, Umbra was sitting at Noct’s side when she arrived, and bounded up to her, barking in delight.

Noct greeted Luna with a hug. “Everything alright?” He asked cautiously.

Luna wasn’t sure how much Noctis had been told. But she brushed it off, nodding and smiling. “Yes, everything’s fine. Thank you so much for your notes this morning, they were a wonderful thing to wake up to.” Luna had almost forgotten the happiness she’d felt when Umbra surprised her.

Noct’s face lit up. “Oh! I’m glad you liked it, I was hoping it would work out.”

Ignis and Gladio came to personally wish Luna a happy birthday as well, and soon after, Prompto arrived with Pryna at his side.

Luna gave him a hug as well.

“Pryna totally just showed up at my door earlier! I was confused, but, hey, she’s great and I love her.” Prompto grinned and leaned down to rub Pryna’s ears.

“I thought you might like to see her.” Luna smiled softly, lying through her teeth with no indication of it.

The party was a small affair, but still happy. The food was phenomenal, and Luna had never had such wonderful cake in her life. King Regis proposed a toast to Luna and her happiness - just _Luna_ , and she wondered if it was the first time she’d ever heard Regis refer to her by the nickname.

Luna was a bit overwhelmed by the presents she received, and couldn’t stop thanking everyone for them. Her favorite was a book of photos given to her by Prompto - it was filled with photos both recent and old; Prompto added another when he took a picture of Luna in her party gown, using a camera that let the photo develop almost immediately and then sliding it inside.

When Lunafreya went to sleep that night, her sleep was surprisingly unburdened. She only wished the day had not been bittersweet.

 

* * *

 

 

The day after her birthday, Noctis still had to go to school. Luna found idle things to do in her room to busy herself, waiting for a knock that never came. She wondered where Nyx was, and if there was a reason he hadn’t come back.

Spending the day quietly didn’t upset her, but it was strange after the whirlwind of activity since she had arrived in Insomnia, trying to cram in everything possible. She took the time to compose a letter to Ravus, telling him she was happy and all was well, and mentioning the arrest of Glauca in restrained terms.

She also worked on preparing herself for a meeting with King Regis. She couldn’t wait anymore.

That evening, while Noctis was busy with further lessons, Lunafreya went to see King Regis in his study.

Aranea had offered to come with her, but Luna told her it was fine. The Crownsguard parted before Luna now, understanding who she was.

“King Regis.” Lunafreya greeted him warmly when she entered, sitting down across from him.

Clarus Amicitia gave Luna a polite nod before vacating the room, leaving the two rulers alone.

“Lady Lunafreya.” Regis smiled at her. “There comes a time when all rulers must discuss politics, even the best of friends. I assure you that Tenebrae has the full support of Lucis in all its endeavors. Even though the distance is great, it will not stop this.”

“I thank you, King Regis, for your support means more than I can put into words.” Luna replied. “Unfortunately, there is a matter we must speak of which is not political.”

Regis raised an eyebrow at her.

“It is the matter of my calling, as Oracle, and that of Noctis, as the Chosen King.”

For a split second, Lunafreya saw Regis’ expression falter, and then his face was a mask. The king sighed, sounding world-weary. “Lunafreya...” It sounded like he didn’t want to discuss it, and there was an edge to his tone that seemed to imply that Lunafreya was too young for the topic.

“Regis.” Lunafreya spoke his name softly, to get his full attention. “I have known since I was a girl what the prophecy truly means. Bahamut has attempted to conceal this truth in riddles, but I am aware of Noctis’ true fate, as the king of kings. Are you?”

Regis dropped his head into his hands, and Lunafreya could see the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. “I learned his fate when he was barely more than a toddler. I am aware of the...ramifications.” Regis’ voice was hoarse in the last word, as if it physically pained him to use such a euphemism for his son’s _death_ . ”You must understand. I _begged_ Bahamut to take me instead, _anything_ to save my son’s life. But there is nothing I can do.” There was raw emotion in Regis’ voice, a pain that even Luna couldn’t understand. The pain of a father who was to helplessly watch his child die.

“There must be a way.” Luna said fiercely. “I have spent my whole life confident that there is a way to change Noct’s fate. When I was twelve, before my Ascension as Oracle, I forged a covenant with the Glacian.”

Regis looked up at her sharply. “ _What_?”

“I admitted to the Frostbearer that I knew that Bahamut ordained Noctis to die, and that I would not accept that. I begged her to help me. I do not know how, but she agreed. Somehow, I thawed her heart. It was only due to her aid that I managed my ascension, as Queen and Oracle.” Luna clenched her fist. “If I could convince Shiva, perhaps I can convince the rest.”

Regis shook his head. “Lunafreya, you are the most brave Oracle, most brave _person_ , I may have ever known. But the Draconian...he does not love humanity as the Glacian does. I am afraid he will not be swayed.”

“I must try.” Lunafreya objected. “If Bahamut will not listen to me, then perhaps the others will. If  can convince the rest of them to help me, then Bahamut will have to listen.”

“The Hydraen and the Infernian may very well be lost causes, Lunafreya.” Regis was staring at her, flabbergasted by what she was proposing. “Neither of them care for humanity in the least, and both may even go so far as to strike you down.”

“Shiva will not allow that.” Lunafreya responded. “But first, I must try to speak to Bahamut. Please, allow me to commune with the Crystal, so that Bahamut cannot ignore my call. We _will_ find another way, but we must explore all of our options.”

Regis stared down at his desk, lost in thought for a moment before answering. “So be it. There cannot be harm in the attempt, but - if you reveal to Bahamut that you will not comply, he may find a way to strike back at you. All will not be the same if Bahamut refuses to support you.”

“Bahamut can certainly try.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noct had sworn he and Prompto would take Luna out into Insomnia again once the weekend came. Luna wanted to think mostly of that, and happier things, but her mind was preoccupied by Bahamut.

She and King Regis had agreed that they both wanted to gather their wits and words before communing with the Crystal, planning that she would attempt to speak to Bahamut the next night. Luna had expected the day to be quiet, intending only to confide in Aranea and decide what she would say to the Draconian.

Aranea didn’t know everything — the fine details of the prophecy were between Lunafreya and Shiva alone. Ravus and Aranea were both aware that the prophecy was a burden twisted into a riddle that Luna did not care for, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell them the full truth. They were the two people Luna trusted more than anyone, but it felt wrong to confide in them that Noctis was to _die._ And of course Lunafreya could never tell them that it was likely she too would die in pursuit of her calling.

They would argue with her if they knew. Luna hated to deceive them, but she was determined to walk her path and was resigned to the lie.

Aranea was wary of what would happen when Lunafreya spoke to Bahamut, but supportive of the plan.

Sometime after breakfast, Luna’s attention was grabbed by Umbra. The dog barked at her, prompting her to sit up.

“Umbra? What is it?” She reached for the dog, wondering if Noctis had perhaps snuck her a message, but Umbra scampered away from her and towards the door.

Luna rose, following him, slightly bewildered. She reached for the door and opened it.

To her surprise, Nyx Ulric was standing in the doorway. hand raised as if he’d been able to knock.

He dropped into a bow before Luna could see anything, already apologizing. “I’m sorry you were left alone yesterday, your majesty. There was much business for the Kingsglaive to attend to, but I nonetheless regret—” Nyx straightened and finished, softer, “Not seeing you.”

Luna’s expression softened, her shoulders dropping as she relax. “I completely understand, don’t worry. But I’m very glad you’re here.”

Luna extended her arm, and Nyx gently tucked his arm around her’s. As they stepped out into the hall, Luna said,

“One thing, Nyx.”

He glanced at her. “Yes?”

“Call me Luna, please.”

Nyx blinked at her, but then smiled. “As you wish, Lady Luna.”

Nyx explained to Luna that after Drautos’ arrest, King Regis had been directly involved in reorganizing the Kingsglaive and ensuring that there were no other traitors among their ranks. Many of the glaives were still being interviewed, but apparently Regis had confidence in Nyx.

Luna listened as they walked, glad for the news and glad Nyx was here but still uncertain about how to broach the topic of Drautos -- Glauca -- at all. She was sure that it was troubling for Nyx as well, and she wanted to express it, but the thought of Glauca’s face made her heart twist.

She must not have been hiding it well in her expression, as Nyx eventually paused for a breath and glanced at her, his face turning to concern.

“Lady Luna? Are you alright?”

Luna looked away sharply, swallowing hard.

Nyx stopped short and Luna stopped at his side.

“I’m...so sorry. I didn’t think. I know this is awful for you, please - forgive me for my rudeness. I’m so sorry.”

There was such genuine emotion in Nyx’s voice that Luna felt compelled to turn back to look at him. His face was caught up with such worry that Luna could only look at him in shock. Ravus and Aranea were the only people who ever looked at her that way, and now Regis did too, but Luna kept her mask on for all of them most of the time. She’d barely known Nyx for a week.

Luna gently took Nyx’s hand between her own.

“It’s alright.” She said softly. “This is difficult, but I do appreciate you informing me about the situation. It sets my mind at ease. And I know this must be hard for you as well, to be betrayed by someone close to you.”

Nyx glanced downwards. “Nonetheless, it’s not right of me to ignore your pain.”

“All is well.” Luna assured him. “Your presence during this time means more to me than I can say. When it -- happened --” Luna stumbled over a way to reference seeing Glauca, “ -- you were kind and supportive, and you did not even stop to question what was happening. I cannot thank you enough for that. And it makes me truly happy that you are here now. Let us not sully our time together with worries - I would rather we enjoy each other’s company for as long as I am in Lucis.”

Nyx nodded, gently touching Luna’s wrist with his free hand. Luna couldn’t quite read the expression on his face, but when he looked up to meet her gaze his eyes were content.

“As you wish, Luna.”

 

* * *

 

Their conversations returned to light-heartedness, and Luna was a little sad when they parted ways for the evening.

Not to mention that all day long, dark thoughts had been dancing in the back of Lunafreya’s head. Tonight, she would commune with Bahamut. Tonight could change everything.

Dinner with Aranea, Regis and Noctis was a rather quiet affair. Luna hadn’t explained to Noctis what had happened with Glauca, but from his demeanor she reckoned someone must have. Most likely Ignis, Luna thought, if Regis had been busy with the Glaives.

At the conclusion of the meal, Regis invited Lunafreya to come to his study at her convenience. Noct shot Luna a questioning look after she agreed and stepped out into the hall beside her.

“I must speak with your father about political matters, and my duties as Oracle.” Lunafreya explained to Noct as they walked. “I regret I won’t be able to spend the night with you, but we will have the next few days before I go.” It was a little bit of a lie, the first part, and Luna didn’t like lying to Noctis. But telling him she was to commune with Bahamut would bring up more questions, things Luna was afraid to answer.

Noctis was quiet for a moment, and then said, “Already? I know you can’t stay forever, but...” He trailed off, and Luna looked away from him, a lump suddenly in her throat.

“Would that I could stay, I would without hesitation.” Lunafreya murmured. “But...I cannot. Tenebrae needs me. So long as the war against Niflheim rages, it is dangerous for me to stay away very long.”

“I know.” Noct muttered, but Luna could see the discontent in the set of his shoulders.

“It won’t be forever.” Luna told him, although she was trying to convince herself at the same time. “And I certainly will make sure it will not be seven years, this time. Umbra will come often, and I will send you pictures of Tenebrae too.”

“I wish I could come visit you in Tenebrae.” Noct said wistfully, eyes moving up towards the ceiling. “But Dad would never let me leave Insomnia.”

“He worries for your safety. It took me nearly a year to convince Ravus to allow me to leave Tenebrae, and he only agreed once I think he started becoming afraid of what would happen if he kept saying no.”

Noct snorted. “Don’t let him tell you what to do. You’re smarter than him.” He shot a sudden sidelong glance at Luna, as if wondering if that was rude to say. “I mean, I think so.”

Luna grinned. “No, that sounds about right.” She paused her stride and put her hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Noct, I promise we will see each other as soon as we can. I know these years have been hard, but things will get better from here forward. I swear it.”

There was so much hope in Noctis’ eyes. “Good. I’m...really glad.” He was still for a moment, and then somewhat awkwardly stepped forward to give Luna a hug.

Luna accepted it happily and squeezed him tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lunafreya arrived to meet King Regis, she had dressed in a simple white gown but made sure to bring the trident with her. It felt right to have it at her side now, and it made her feel safer.

When she stepped inside, King Regis rose almost immediately. She turned as he went out the door and gestured for her to follow.

Clarus followed a step behind at Regis’ other shoulder as Luna kept up on the king’s other side.

“I trust you have thought about what you wish to say?” Regis asked her.

Lunafreya nodded firmly. “I have. Simply, I have an offer which Bahamut cannot refuse.”

“Cannot _easily_ refuse.” Regis corrected gently. “You are brave but you are also young, Lunafreya. Never have I known the Draconian to waver, and especially not when it comes to the prophecy.”

Luna frowned only slightly. “He cannot ignore me. I know that to be true.”

“I only remind you that it still may not turn out as you wish. But I have faith in you nonetheless.”

They took the elevator deep into the Citadel’s most secure compound, to go to the chamber which held the Crystal.

Luna could feel its power before they even came to the doors of the room. It made her skin crawl, and she shifted uncomfortably.

Even Regis seemed to change his posture under the pressing weight of the Crystal’s magic.

They left the guards at the doors to the room, and Regis even gestured for Clarus to weight.

Together, the two sovereigns entered, and the mechanisms which hid the Crystal slid back to reveal it.

Luna gazed at its shimmering surface, her mouth slightly agape. There were waves of energy coming off of it, the pure, undiluted magic which she had felt murmuring in Nyx. It lived in Noctis and Regis, and in the Ring of the Lucii. The Crystal was this power concentrated, more powerful than any mortal person.

Regis paused, but Lunafreya kept walking, getting a little closer. She was only a few yards from the Crystal when she stopped, setting the trident down on the ground.

Gently, Lunafreya extended her free hand, reaching out towards the Crystal, and then turned her palm upwards.

She closed her eyes and focused on the magic deep in her soul.

“Bahamut!” Lunafreya called to the void.

Her voice echoed strangely.

“I am Lunafreya nox Fleuret, Oracle of the Six. I know you have not heeded my call before, but I know you _can_ hear me. It is of the utmost importance that we speak about the Chosen King.”

Pulled by instinct, Lunafreya opened her eyes and found herself elsewhere.

She was floating in an ethereal blue; part of her was still grounded, back in the Citadel, and she could feel her trident in her hand, supporting her.

She gaze upwards at the massive form of the Draconian.

_Oracle. You make no small demand wishing to pull me from my sleep to commune._

Bahamut’s voice was five times greater than thunder, every syllable shaking Lunafreya down to her bones. But she had heard the voices of all the Six, and there was no trace of fear in her.

“It is my calling to commune with the Astrals, and because of the need to speak, I have come to you, so you might not ignore my pleas any longer.”

_The whims of man do not interest me. Why have you sought this audience?_

Lunafreya drew herself up as tall and mighty as she could.

“I know the truth of the prophecy. I know that you will take the Chosen King’s life in exchange for the destruction of the Starscourge. And I have come to tell you that that price is too high.”

Bahamut was silent for a moment, his voice a low rumble when he answered.

_Yet the prophecy must be. Hundreds of years have been spent gathering the power for the Chosen King’s ascension. His destiny must be fulfilled._

There was the hint of threat in Bahamut’s voice, daring Luna to argue with him.

“Noctis is but a boy, and the prophecy seeks to take his _life_ from him, the only sacred thing a mortal owns.” Lunafreya called back. “With all the power on Eos, there must be another way, that will not see the lives of innocents sacrificed.”

Bahamut let out a low growl, and Lunafreya resisted the urge to shudder.

_Oracle, this future cannot and will not be changed. The world will fall into darkness forevermore should the King of the Stone not purge your Scourge. You make a mistake in believing you can walk any other path. You will only find failure._

“This cannot be true!” Luna snapped in response. “Young as I may be, I am not a fool. Shiva stands with me, in the belief that the life of every person is too sacred to sacrifice. You must know it to be true.”

Bahamut growled again, anger simmering in the sound as it echoed through Lunafreya’s mind. She kept her chin high.

_To attempt to rebel is to walk close to the Accursed, child. You have not the power to change fate, and you_ will _see to your calling._

There was no room in Bahamut’s words for refusal, but Luna didn’t care. She would make room for it herself.

“I have not come here to bargain with you, Draconian.” Lunafreya answered coolly, gripping the trident as tightly as she could. “I refuse to lead Noctis to his death.”

_Do not tempt me to smite you for your insolence. Go now, or you will not live to see your next tomorrow._

Bahamut’s voice was a fire one spark away from ignition, on the verge of true, godly anger. Lunafreya knew she should be afraid. She had gone too far, was a step away from invoking Bahamut’s wrath —

But she wasn’t scared.

Luna gazed defiantly up at Bahamut.

“You cannot.” Lunafreya told him, and in that moment she swore the Draconian’s rage would explode. “I am the last of my bloodline. Should I die, my brother will never father children, and the blood of the Oracle will die with us. There will be no future Oracle, no one to forge your covenants and ensure the King of Kings may reach his full potential.” Lunafreya’s voice was not loud, but her tone only grew stronger. “I am your only hope to see the Starscourge ended and your mistakes dealt with. If you do not change the path the future takes, this world will burn and so will you.”

Bahamut’s spoke in a roaring scream, and the force of it made Lunafreya shake against her will.

**_HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE GODS?_ **

It took every ounce of self-control not to clutch her head and wail. As it was, she doubled over, the wind knocked out of her and her voice caught painfully in her throat.

**_YOU ARE A FOOL, LIKE EVERY MORTAL MAN BEFORE YOU, LIKE THE GOD-SPURNING MEN OF SOLHEIM, WHO BEGAN THE WAR THAT WOULD DESTROY THE BALANCE OF YOUR WORLD_ **

**_FOLLOW THIS PATH AND THERE WILL ONLY BE BLOOD_ **

**_YOU WILL DIE ASHAMED AND AGONIZED IF YOU SPITE US AGAIN_ **

Lunafreya struggled to catch her breath, her other hand grabbing at her trident for support, as Bahamut swung a clawed hand at her.

When it hit, she broke from her trance and stumbled. She was back in the Crystal’s chambers, doubled over and about to fall if not for her death-grip on the trident.

Regis was suddenly at her side, pulling her up.

“Lunafreya? Lunafreya, are you alright?” He asked anxiously.

Luna was breathing hard, and gently touched her cheek with one hand, her fingers coming away with blood from a cut across her cheekbone.

“How could he do this?” Lunafreya burst out. Regis was staring at her in shock, concern and confusion.

Lunafreya shook her head, as if she could change the conversation. “I can’t...” She gasped. “He refuted me, shouted me down about my foolishness. How could Bahamut be so cruel? How can he not see that this does not need to be? He sacrifices innocent lives! The Astrals are meant to protect us, and all living creatures, yet they throw away our lives like we are nothing?” Luna’s voice was aghast.

Regis laid a hand on her shoulder. “Lunafreya...” He said uncertainty, and then sighed deeply, the sigh of a man who had already lost so much. “Bahamut is trying to do what is best. What is... _right_ .” Regis said the word _right_ with implied air quotes, like he didn’t quite believe it either.

“Bahamut is being selfish.” Luna spat, not caring that the words were blasphemy, that everything she had said to Bahamut was blasphemous.

King Regis didn’t answer, merely looking down for a long moment as Lunafreya collected herself.

“Let us go.” Regis finally said, and he led Lunafreya out.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunafreya attempted to bring up the Astrals and Noctis’ fate with Regis thrice more before she gave up, as he firmly refused to discuss it each time. She let him turn their conversations to politics, and future strategies for the war against Niflheim.

Tenebrae’s small military meant they could not do much against Niflheim except hold their borders, and Lunafreya told Regis as much. But he taught her other ways to undermine Niflheim’s control, and the finer points of diplomacy that Lunafreya had not learned. No one had been there to teach how to be queen, so Regis gave her as much as he could in the little time they had left.

In-between her meetings with the King, Luna tried to spend as much time with Noctis as she could. He and Prompto took her out into Insomnia twice more, and it was a relief to forget her worries again, even if only for a short time.

When Noctis couldn’t be around, Nyx reappeared like clockwork. She did her best to make the most of her time.

The truth was, Lunafreya had no idea what the future held. She hadn’t expected everything to suddenly become perfect after coming to Lucis, nor had she expected that meeting with Bahamut would make anything _easy._ But the Draconian’s anger stung her still. What would her other options be, if Bahamut would not help her?

There had to be a way. Luna knew she had to find it.

 

* * *

 

The night before Lunafreya would depart Lucis, Noct had a training session that he couldn’t miss. He apologized again and again to Luna until she told him for the tenth time that it was alright and he had better get going.

Nyx came to fill the space. He took her to a balcony on one of the Citadel’s higher floors, and they leaned on the railing, looking out over the Crown City, the jewel of Lucis. One of the last bastions of safety in Eos.

“Tomorrow you leave to return to Tenebrae.” Nyx said softly. They had spoken of idle things before now but had been quiet for sometime, and it was a statement, not a question.

“Yes.” Luna confirmed. “To be away longer would be to put myself and my people in danger. I cannot leave them vulnerable to Niflheim.”

“Of course.” Nyx murmured.

Luna opened her mouth to speak again, and then stopped, swallowing hard. Her words came eventually, halting.

“I - honestly, it’s almost...terrible of me.” She could feel Nyx’s eyes flickering over her in confusion. “I - I feel awfully selfish, because my people need me, but I do not want - I do not want to go home.” Luna confessed, her eyes on the horizon.

“You aren’t selfish, Luna.” Nyx told her gently, but Luna couldn’t make herself look at him. “You’re allowed to be more than their queen, you know. You can just be a woman, looking for more peaceful times.”

“If I am not their queen, I am their Oracle.” Luna said without thinking about it, the sentence coming out more bitter than she would have liked. “This reprieve has been everything, but even so it has not been untouched by conflict.”

Nyx was silent for a moment. Luna thought that he must have assumed she was referring to Glauca; but it was Bahamut that laid heavier on her mind right now.

“And you are so strong to walk this path anyways.” Nyx finally said. “Even if it does not feel it, you are free to pursue happiness. There is hope for our futures, hope you need to keep close to you.”

_But I am not free_ , Luna desperately wanted to say. She was bound to Tenebrae, to the prophecy, to the knowledge that she was the only thing that could stand between this world and its darkness. “I am everyone else’s hope.” Luna breathed. “It is...impossibly difficult, to be that beacon. The whole world looks to me to be their light in the dark. For them, I cannot waver. I must keep my faith so they will too. And I don’t...” Luna’s voice broke. “I don’t always know how.”

Nyx gently, slowly, put his arm around her.

“Put your faith in people, Luna.” He said, and for the first time Luna yanked her gaze away from the horizon and the stars and looked at Nyx’s face, so close to her’s. His eyes were hopeful and filled with compassion, for her. “Put your faith in King Regis, and Master Clarus, and the Marshall. Put your faith in your brother, in Commander Highwind. Put your faith in Noctis, in Prompto, in Ignis and Gladiolus. And,” Nyx’s voice grew a little in volume and intensity as he spoke, “in me.” He finished.

“You don’t have to walk this path all along. The people around you aren’t going anywhere.”

Luna let out a shaky breath.

In her heart, she knew Nyx was right. No matter what she had to do, and no matter the cost, she could not and would not bow her head. But the path she walked wasn’t in solitude.

“I trust you, Nyx Ulric.” Luna breathed, her voice shuddering and just slightly tearful.

Carefully, Lunafreya reached her arms up, putting one arm around Nyx’s shoulders and laying her other hand on the side of his face. She pressed up a bit onto her toes and pulled his face down to her’s at the same time.

Softly, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Luna tightened her grip on Nyx, and he pulled her closer. She tilted her head and they pressed together, the kiss deepening.

When Luna and Nyx separated, they didn’t go far. Lunafreya had her arms up on Nyx’s shoulders, and he held her around the waist.

She leaned forward to rest her head on Nyx’s chest, and listened to his breath and his heart.

 

* * *

 

And there Nyx and Luna stayed. Luna refused to think about tomorrow, about the fact that she was leaving the next day to go back across the sea to Tenebrae, and Nyx would stay in Insomnia, as Regis’ glaive. Luna didn’t care. For one night, she would chase her happiness and stay at Nyx’s side. If she could only be happy for this one evening, then so it would be.

When the sun rose the next day, she would have to be the Queen Oracle again.

For tonight, she was Luna, and Nyx would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Some of these scenes were planned forever, I really love the way they came out. Let me know what you thought!! Luna's not backing down now and she certainly won't be in the future. I'm not sure when the next chapter will hit, but stay tuned!  
> Also! How would people feel about a foray into a non-Luna POV? Much later on, a non-Luna POV will definitely be happening, so I was thinking about trying it out a little sooner. I'm considering Nyx and Crowe especially (I guess the latter is a spoiler, as she has yet to properly appear, so enjoy that tidbit! She's coming!). Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you all for reading / commenting / leaving kudos, it means the world to me.


End file.
